Gaur, Werewolf
by Nimdael-Mithaelin
Summary: Haldir met this creature under unusual circumstances. But is that even an elf?.. And what will that meeting mean for both of them? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! /Waves happily/ I want to say a huge THANK YOU to those who read, reviewed and added my first story posted ****on this account – "We Were Told That We Are Alone In This World" – and I am honored to present my new multi-chapter story: "Gaur – Werewolf". It is a Haldir/Legolas story yet again, because, well, OTP is OTP, though I have not decided yet whether it will be a romantic relationship or just friendship (by the way, you could help me decide by commenting! lalala).**

**It very well may be considered AU, but if you squint, turn around three times and eat a rubber ball, it could fit canon, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I am no genius = I am no Tolkien = Those pretty creatures are not mine, though there will be secondary OCs, like Menelmahtar, whom you could have met in "We Were Told…". Those OCs are mine, obviously.**

**Rated T for blood and violence in future chapters.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Now on with the story.**

-:- -:- -:-

_It's not me who should be walking on edge forever,_

_But, see, I'm doing that again._

-:- -:- -:-

- We rest here.

As I called, the rest of the group halted their horses and dismounted soundlessly. I looked around, scanning the area, and nodded to myself approvingly: the clearing was big enough to fit twenty elves and their mounts, and sound of a brook could be heard nearby, a perfect place to rest for a day or two and regain strength to continue. After all, even Elven people can get tired after a long and difficult passage through the forest.

After we were told by human messengers that evil had been awoken to the north of White Mountains, and were asked for help, Lord and Lady decided to send a patrol to aid humans in their fight against children of the Shadow. I took the lead, and it has already been two months since we left Lothlorien and headed south. People told us that the especially dangerous area was the territory encircled by Anduin on the east, Limlaith on the north and Onodlo on the west and south. That was quite confusing, since it was nearly the central territory in the dreadful Dol Guldur-Isengard-Mordor triangle, and – hating to admit that, but – I was clueless, why _this_ area, and not the ones _close to those exact three fortresses_, would be the most restless these days.

Anyway, for nearly two months we were circling around counter-clockwise through the forests and plains, occasionally fighting orcs here and there, and so far I was proud to say that none of my twenty charges was killed or seriously injured. I was honored to know that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's trust in myself was not misplaced.

Nearly an hour later, after the camp was set, firewood and water brought to the clearing and guards appointed – even though everything was quiet for the past several days and the trees seemed calm, I didn't want to risk – I realized that the sun was still high in the sky, so everyone not on duty could have some free time for themselves. Tired warriors cheered for my words gratefully and, after deciding the time of our evening meal, scattered around the camp and into the forest. I smiled satisfiedly and sat down near the line of the clearing, facing forest, determined to keep watch as well. A minute later I heard someone approach from behind and felt a hand on my shoulder as the person sat down near me. I turned my head to face Menelmahtar, my second-in-command.

- Your offer to rest was generous, Haldir. But are you not going to follow your own words as well? – he asked, a hint of concern in his eyes.

- Nay, my friend, I am not tired yet, - I gave him a small smile, but he didn't seem reassured.

- Haldir, you have been leading us for more than fifty hours without stops now. If _we_ were tired – those who simply followed your commands – than how much should _you_ be tired, constantly worrying about our well-being, just as any other leader should, – he paused. – You should regain your strength, my friend. I will make sure everything is under control in our camp, you can trust me.

- I know I can trust you, Menelmahtar, - I smiled again at the blond elf and stood up, brushing off leaves that clung to my clothes. – I indeed could have a small walk around this place, - he smiled back and stood up as well. – I will be back soon, then. Maybe in two or three hours. And don't you dare eat up all the food without leaving anything for your leader! – I made a mock-scary face and growled, and Menelmahtar answered with a mock-terrified one before grinning brightly. I patted his shoulder and stepped out of the clearing and into the forest, heading west, to the river, for I decided to have a swim.

-:- -:- -:-

An hour later I finally reached Onodlo – or Entwash, how humans called it. The riverbed was narrow here, making the torrent incredibly fast. For a second I felt disappointed, for even Elves would have troubles competing with such speed and power, but then I noticed a small bay down the river. I headed there, and indeed it was a bay, the torrent was not so fierce in its waters, though it was racing over rocky rapids like a herd of furious white horses just a meter away from the bay's imaginary border. Anyway, I decided it would be a perfect place for a swim, so I took off my weapons and most of my clothes, placing them on the bank, and slowly descended into relatively calm water of the bay.

I relaxed in the water, feeling my muscles lose their tension because of the long passage. Menelmahtar was right, just as he always was – that was just what I needed. _I should heed his words more often, _I thought lazily. _Though wait, has there ever been a time when I _did not_ heed him?_ I let out a small amused chuckle and dived underwater, watching the white stream of bubbles that was the main torrent of the river. Its dance was mesmerizing, and I found myself moving closer to the bay's border. Not quite realizing what I was doing, I inched closer and held out a hand, watching the bubbles make their way among my fingers. Suddenly, an especially strong rush of water caught my hand, jerking it violently, and I realized that the stream had caught me and started pulling me out of the bay's safety. I tugged at my hand, trying to release it from the torrent's hold, but in my struggles my body came too close to the stream and got enwrapped in white threads of bubbles as well. I understood with fear I lost control and fought to the surface the best I could, for my lungs were already burning. I resurfaced, gasping for air, the torrent swirled me around violently before drowning my helplessly struggling body underwater again. I got caught in its hold once more and realized I could not fight against it anymore, so strong was its pressure over me. My lungs screamed for air, and unconsciously I made a sharp inhale, only to fill them with cold water. That was when I felt my head colliding with something – possibly a rock of the rapids – and gratefully succumbed to darkness.

-:- -:- -:-

**Now, how was that? Good? Bad? ****I know that was short, but I am reluctant to post continuation before I know at least some opinions D:**

**(I must assure you that Legolas appears in the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaall right, there I decided to post the next chapter of my totally-super-awesome, err, thing. ****It is somewhat longer than the first one, and I must say that nearly all chapters are going to be 2500+ words, as far as I'm concerned. Hope you enjoy.**

**(I'm hyper because it's my Birthday today, hehe. A good reason to leave a review, non? :))**

**For disclaimer and other stuff see chapter #1.**

**All conversations are in Elvish, unless otherwise noted.**

**-:- -:- -:-**

_But who will show me the way_

_Through__ dusk to dawn?_

-:- -:- -:-

First thing I became aware of was throbbing pain in my head, like if a very angry dwarf made it the aim of his life to work his way through my skull with an axe. I moaned and tried to inhale, but all-too-soon became aware of water in my lungs, and my body got seized by a coughing fit as I doubled on my side, forcing water out. I kept my eyes shut, and my hearing has not come back yet, but I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, holding me in place so that I wouldn't roll on my back again until I cough out all the water.

A painful minute later, I turned on my back with headache successfully increased and tried to relax, gasping for much needed air. After my breath evened out, I opened my eyes slowly, frowning at the blurry picture. I saw trees around me with red sky peeking down among their branches, and in front of me there was a face. I could make out light hair and bluish clothing, but that was all since my vision was obviously damaged by… Something… _Oh Valar, I was hit by a rock,_ I recalled. _That explains pretty much._

I heard streaming water nearby and shuffle of clothing – good, must have meant my hearing had finally returned – and someone's hand touched my forehead, brushing away wet hair. As it came into vision, I focused all my strength in my right arm and jerked it up. Quick were the other one's reflexes, but mine were miraculously quicker, and I caught their wrist, earning a surprised gasp. Thankfully, the owner of the wrist didn't try to break free, for I was sure I would have to let go, unable to summon any more strength. I narrowed my eyes, and my vision finally started to clear, letting me examine the other one.

Firstly, it – _he_ – was an elf. _Must be a Sinda_, I thought_,_ taking in blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was clothed in a simple light-blue tunic, and it seemed to be soaking wet. As well as his hair, in fact. I suddenly became aware of chilly air, which must be the result of nearly drowning and being wet overall. The elf watched me as I painfully regained my senses, tilting his head to a side slightly, his hand motionless in my grip. Finally he shifted a bit and gave a half-shrug.

- Mmm… Well _that_ is kind of a painful grasp, - he mused, and behind his intended-to-be cheerful tone of voice I heard nervousness and worry. But that was not like I was going to let go of at least _some_ control over the unknown person, who might very well be a threat.

- You seriously think I would harm you now after nearly drowning myself in an attempt to get you out of the river, - he half-questioned, half-stated. I stiffened automatically. Could he read thoughts?

- And before you ask, no, I cannot read your mind, but your face is like an opened book itself. So… would you, mm, release me, so I could help you?

Tentatively, I released his wrist. He did have a point, so I decided not to act rude. Besides, how could an elf, a Sinda at that point, possibly harm an elf? I watched him as he rubbed his wrist, frowning. I closed my eyes for a second as the headache increased – was that even possible? – and as I opened them, I found a small waterskin in front of my lips. I looked up at the elf questioningly.

- For you headache, which you, without any doubts, have, - he said, lifting my head so I could drink. I immediately recognized most of the herbs – those were painkillers -, the others were unknown, but I was in no position to fuss over herbs or their taste, which, of course, was not the most pleasant thing, so I drank obediently and, as he laid my head back down, my eyelids became heavy and I realized there were also sleeping herbs.

- You… drugged… me, - I managed, drowning in sleep.

- Sorry, - he answered, - but it would do you good if you sleep now. Worry not.

I gave a hint of a nod and fell asleep.

-:- -:- -:-

I opened my eyes, slowly inhaling the first lungful of the day. The sky was a gentle blue colour with a hint of pink, and I guessed it was soon after dawn. _I wonder why anyone hasn't awoken me yet,_ I thought. _We were going to set out after the sunrise._ Then I remembered we had planned to rest at that wonderful clearing we stumbled upon. _Means we have a full day to ourselves before returning to fighting orcs,_ I mused contently. That was when I remembered the previous day: the walk, the bay, the stream, the rock, the mysterious Sinda-

Wait, I was not in our camp!

I shot up in a sitting position and groaned as I suddenly felt light-headed. I put a hand over my face and swayed a bit, and then I felt two hands supporting my shoulders.

- Hey, hey, not so fast, - I heard an already familiar voice. – You were lucky enough not to sustain any other injuries apart from that concussion, but it is not the reason for you to move that much. Here, turn a little to the left, then you'll be able to lean against a tree. Let me help you.

After some time, which seemed like an eternity to me, I was finally settled down with my back against the tree trunk, covered by a light grey cloak, undoubtedly belonging to the elf, whose clothes were already dry.

- How is your head today? – the Sinda questioned after giving me another portion of herbs – without sleeping drugs this time, thankfully.

- Better, - I said. My head was indeed feeling better, maybe the dwarf was tired and decided to rest for a while. – Who are… you?

- Laiqalassё, - he answered unsurely after a short pause. It sounded like he wasn't really used to being called by name, therefore he felt uneasy about telling it.

- Laiqalassё? – I repeated. – Legolas, then?

- Aye, - he nodded.

- I am Haldir of Lothlorien, then. Well met, Legolas of..?

- Just Legolas, - he replied a bit too quickly. That sounded strange, but I decided not to push the matter for now.

- Right… Umm… Where are we, then? I assume this is still Onodlo? – I waved towards the river, which was still visible among the trees surrounding us.

- Aye, you assume correctly. We are on the eastern shore of Onodlo, and I believe there is still at least twenty-mile-distance before Snowbourn joins it.

I closed my eyes and sighed satisfiedly, thanking the Valar. At least, I was not too far from my patrol, so it won't be too hard to find them. I hoped they won't worry so much over my absence. _Menelmahtar is probably having a hard time right now._ I shifted uneasily under the cloak.

- I guess, I should thank you for… getting me out of the river? – _there you go, the proud Marchwarden of Lorien himself admits he needed to be _rescued_. What a shame!_ _My brothers will never let me live it down,_ I thought grimly. – That was quite dangerous, jumping into that stream and so on… - I trailed off.

- Well, someone had to do it, right? – Legolas shrugged. – I don't have a habit to let others drown, unless it is an orc.

- Thankfully I am no orc, - I managed a smile and he smiled back.

- It seems so. Anyway, may I ask, - he raised an eyebrow, - what were you actually doing there? It looked like you went swimming, but, well, to go swimming in such a torrent..? - he raised another eyebrow, looking so confused and somehow amused, that I fought hard not to grin.

I sighed before recalling the events of the previous day and telling the elf, leaving out the part about being fascinated by bubbles, of course.

- I see, then, - he murmured thoughtfully after I finished my tale. – So, you need to go north to rejoin your people, right?

- Aye. I do hope I will not meet any Shadow creatures on my way, for I am unarmed, and those foul beings are usually far too many to be managed in a hand-to-hand combat.

- First of all, you could use some clothing, - Legolas smirked. Embarrassed, I realized I had my underwear only, and that wouldn't be enough in both striding through the forest and appearing in front of other Elves. Legolas laughed at my groan and got up, walking over to his backpack.

- I fear my clothes would be a bit tight for you, - he glanced at me, obviously meaning my somewhat broad build.

- I will be grateful for any clothes, really. It's not like I have much choice, - I shrugged.

- You have a point, - Legolas nodded, finally fishing out some fabric and walking back to me, - there.

I thanked him and quickly put on a dark-green tunic and brown leggings. The clothes were indeed a bit tight, but I could cope with that without many problems. Legolas walked around and took in the view before nodding approvingly.

- In my clothes, you look like a Wood-Elf now, - he smiled. I turned around to face him.

- So, you are of Wood-Elves?

A shadow crossed Legolas' features, and for a second I feared I did something utterly wrong. But then he smiled again, and everything seemed to be back in place.

- No, - he said. - No, I am not. I live in the forests, yes, but I am of no Wood-Elves.

-:- -:- -:-

The next morning I felt I was ready to set out in my search for the patrol. Legolas seemed to be literally _hanged_ with weapons, so he was kind to give me one of his long hunting daggers, and I was quite confident that I would not fail, should I use it. Finally, I was standing in front of the other elf, saying my farewells.

- I will never have enough of thanking you for what you have done, - I bowed politely. – I shall go now. Maybe we will meet again. Until then, may the Valar be with you.

Legolas bowed as well, placing a hand over his heart.

- Maybe we will meet again.

A few moments later I turned around and started walking through the forest, heading north.

-:- -:- -:-

I cursed bad luck under my breath, pressing against a tree trunk. It was too late to flee or climb, and I silently prayed that they will not notice me.

Of course, a day after my departure I managed to run into orcs. The group was not very big, not more than ten creatures, but it was enough for me since all I had was a dagger. A fine, long and sharp dagger, aye, but a dagger nonetheless, not a sword or a bow. I cursed again and tried to melt into the tree. It rustled its leaves worriedly, but we both knew it could do nothing to help me. Suddenly, I heard the orcs stop abruptly, and a screeching, rude voice bellowed something loudly, before the sound of footsteps started moving towards the tree I was hiding behind. I need not to understand the Black Speech to realize they have smelled me.

Without waiting for them to discover me, I jumped from behind the trunk and slashed out with my dagger, successfully decapitating the leader. Other creatures growled furiously and charged at me, swinging their scimitars. I dodged the second orc, thrust the dagger in the third one, rushed to the ground and rolled, cutting the fourth on my way. I knew the only chance of winning I had was speed. If I didn't manage to bring them all down before they access the situation, it would definitely end for me today. I jumped up and parried a blow coming from yet another orc. That one was quick and didn't leave me space so that I could keep others at bay. I realized that too late, when I had no chance to turn around and face the one behind me, because the orc I was fighting with would use his chance, should I distract myself for a second. I cast a quick glance to a side and noticed a shadow of an orc with a raised scimitar behind my shadow. I was ready to do something – anything – not just continue fighting, knowing that the deadly blow would strike within seconds, when a surprisingly clear voice called out to me from somewhere above.

- Down!

Instinctively, I rushed to the ground, rolling out of the way as the two orcs fell down heavily. I barely noticed arrows with red feathering sticking out of their throats before jumping up and continuing the fight.

Within a minute, it was over. I thrust the dagger through the last orc's heart, wiped the blade and straightened myself. Suddenly, the forest sounded very silent, and I was grateful for that. I looked around, noticing the arrows. None of them went astray, each arrow found itself embedded deeply into the dark bodies. I smiled and looked up, calling out to the trees.

- How about you stop hiding now?

Legolas jumped down from a tree soundlessly and walked up to me, smiling.

- Looks like you cannot be left alone, for you attract trouble, Marchwarden, - he mock-bowed before turning around and starting to pull arrows out of the bodies and wipe them.

- Indeed, - I smiled. – Why were you following me?

- I was just curious if you managed to arrive in one piece, - he teased and returned to me, shaking his head. – In fact, no. I just felt like going somewhere, so I followed you.

- What do you mean, "going somewhere"? Don't you have any… responsibilities? At the place where you belong?

Legolas frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, and I cursed myself yet again for unintendedly hitting his sensitive spot.

- I… I have no permanent place for living. I report to no one, - he said sharply and turned away. Tentatively, I stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

- Legolas, I didn't mean to.

- 'Tis nothing, - the elf waved before facing me again and giving a small smile. – I simply would like to accompany you until you meet your people… If you don't mind, that is, - he looked away, waiting for my reply.

- Well, I will definitely need someone to watch over me so that I would indeed arrive in one piece, - Legolas mirrored my smile gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here I go again! First of all, thank you for all your faves, they really make me happy and do motivate to continue with the story :)**

**The song used here is a translated and modified for my aims "****Волчье****солнце****" ("Wolf's Sun") by ****Иллет**** (Elleth), and I don't own it.**

**All geographical points mentioned from now on that aren't obviously canon, were created by me and you will just waste your time trying to find them on your ME map :)**

**-:- -:- -:-**

_Listen, listen, forgotten gods,_

_To the one who is dancing in the ignescent circle,_

_To the one who was born in the holy midnight,_

_To the heir of Moon and the Great Wolf._

-:- -:- -:-

Two more days passed as we were walking up the river, expecting to meet my patrol almost every minute. Luckily, our trip was calm, we had no – I mean, no _more_ - encounters with orcs, and everything around seemed to be peaceful.

During our trip I kept engaging Legolas in different small talks. He always seemed ready and eager to talk about forests, rivers, about his fights with Shadow's children, about humans in their villages scattered around, about birds and animals – but never have I heard him talking about his family, friends, or home. Several times I tried to turn the conversation that way, but the Sinda always withdrew, retreating into himself and refusing to speak until I gave up and changed the topic.

Even though Legolas always appeared to be open and cheerful, I felt he was not telling all the truth. It felt like he was hiding a huge part of his life from me, never letting his inner thoughts and emotions surface, and I wondered whether it was my personal mistake or just his way of acting towards everyone he met. I understood that no one in their right mind would commit themselves emotionally to someone they have known for less than a week, so I decided to wait and see if it can be changed as time goes by.

One evening, when we stopped for the night and Legolas wandered off to catch some game for the meal, I went for gathering firewood, starting a fire and finding water. After I had finished, I sat down near the fire and waited for the elf. Time passed, but he wasn't coming back, and I began to feel bored. That was when I spotted the Sinda's backpack lying near a tree. It was raining the previous day, and Legolas' main set of clothes was soaking wet, so I decided to take the matters in my own hands and hang it around the fire so that it could get dried. Once I have fished out the bundle of wet clothing, I spotted a piece of black fabric underneath. Feeling curious about what it might be, I looked around to see if he was returning. All seemed quiet, and, tentatively, I reached for the rough clothing and unfolded it. It appeared to be a heavy cloak with dirt colouring it brown and green in several places. I felt confused about it and was going to try and explore more, but that was when I heard soft footsteps from not too far away and quickly put the cloak back in the pack.

-:- -:- -:-

Two more days later, in the evening, I finally heard a sound of hoof beats. I stopped immediately and strained my hearing. No doubt those were Elven horses, and that could mean only one thing: the patrol. I looked up in the trees, but, as always, didn't manage to find Legolas up there. He often favored making his way from branch to branch instead of walking on the ground, and this time was no exception. I shrugged and waited patiently until a group of mounted elves emerged from the forest.

- Haldir! – they called, relief and surprise ringing in their voices. The warriors dismounted and encircled me, expressing their joy and happiness that I have returned unharmed and well.

- We were deeply worried for you, my friend, - Menelmahtar clasped my shoulder, - we even thought you dead after we found your belongings at the river. No one could have survived that torrent! But what happened to you? Where have you been?

- You may not believe me, - I felt a bit dumbstruck from the happy hubbub of twenty elves around me, but managed to regain my senses, - but I indeed have succumbed to the stream and flown a great distance further south.

- But… but how! – one of the elves exclaimed. – 'Tis a miracle you are here, then! Sorry, Haldir, - he murmured after several other warriors hushed him for saying such things, - but, seriously, the river-

- No need to apologize, - I smiled, - but 'tis no miracle, in fact. 'Tis an elf.

- An _elf_? – Menelmahtar didn't seem to believe my words. – An elf here? There are no elves in this area except of us, are there?

- Apparently, there are, - I smirked and turned around, breaking the circle and facing the trees where I supposed Legolas to be. – My friend, will you come down, please?

Everyone fell silent for several seconds, but nothing changed. A low murmur rose among the elves, and I was ready to call again when the Sinda appeared on one of the branches nearly five meters from the ground literally from _nowhere_.

He regarded my silent patrol and jumped down, straightening his clothes and coming closer. The elf obviously felt uneasy about being the centre of attention, and I felt sorry for him. Nevertheless, we both knew he couldn't stay away from my people forever, so I introduced him.

- My friends, this is Legolas. He is of these forests. I believe you will accept him.

I felt other elves' hesitation about the newcomer, but my friendly acting towards him obviously convinced them he was of no harm. I smiled as they encircled the puzzled elf, who still tried to not let his confident, securing mask slip, taking in his unusual for us, elves of Lorien, clothes, number of weapons, chatting mirthfully among themselves and sometimes directing their questions to the Sinda. The moment of tension finally passed, Legolas managed a tentative smile and I sighed with relief as he seemed to be accepted.

-:- -:- -:-

After Menelmahtar had told me about events that had happened during their trip without me, after I had changed Legolas' clothes for my own and received back my weapons and steed, after the others had calmed down a bit, we were finally ready to continue on our way south, to get back on our circle. We had several riderless horses, loaded with things only, and I suggested remanaging the weight of the baggage so one horse would be free, to give it to Legolas, but the elf refused.

- Worry not, I will have no problems moving at the same speed, if you don't gallop too often, - he smiled and disappeared in the trees mere seconds later, earning amuzed gasps from the others: rarely have we seen someone climbing up so fast, and those whom we have, were of Wood-Elves, who lived further north, in Eryn Lasgalen.

-:- -:- -:-

Several hours later, after darkness fell, we decided to stop for the night. I split the watch for tonight, and we started setting the camp. Even though we needed neither tents nor fire, we still sought for comfort provided by a bedroll and company around the fire. Legolas though refused to use a spare tent, stubbornly saying he would sleep in the trees. Nevertheless, eagerly did he agree to sit near the fire and to eat with everyone.

I looked around and spotted the elf, standing alone at the edge of the camp, facing woods. He turned his head from side to side slowly, listening to the forest sounds. I walked up to him.

- Is something wrong out there?

- No, - he spoke up after a pause. – No more than usual in this area, that is. Merely a habit, - he looked at me and smiled reassuringly. – I do not think we will be troubled tonight.

- Those are good news, my friend, - I returned the smile. – Come, they have cooked the meal.

-:- -:- -:-

Ah hour later almost all of us gathered around the campfire, accepting its warmth gratefully. One of today's cooks, Thorondan, warmed up wine, and we were spending the late evening sharing tales and singing songs and ballads, for some of us carried musical instruments. With Legolas' reassurance, I thought it would not harm too much to have fire and music, I hoped it would not attract any foul creatures to our camp. The guards were on their posts though, and someone often brought them wine or relieved them for a while so that they could join us, too.

- So, what does it feel like, making the same way for the third time? – one of the warriors asked me, and everyone burst out laughing. I tried to scowl, but failed miserably, joining the others as well.

- Not boring, to say the least, considering the fact that each time I was doing it differently, and in different company, - the elves cheered and raised their cups.

-:- -:- -:-

In the middle of conversation Menelmahtar suddenly stopped and glanced around, looking for someone. He called out to them before I could ask him, what he wanted.

- Himhathel? – asked elf stopped talking to his neighbor and turned his head to us, showing he was listening. – You said briefly, that people of Cuth had mentioned some strange things happening around their village. Would you mind telling us?

- Of course, I would not, - the elf raised his voice a bit so that everyone could hear him clearly. – Two days ago we were moving past the village, it was a few miles away from our path, and Menelmahtar, - he bowed to the elf, - said that Suiden, Mitherir and I go and investigate, if everything is alright there, - the other two elves nodded in agreement. – We met inhabitants of Cuth, and their head said there were some… - he shifted, - _unusual_ events taking place.

- What do you mean? – I inquired.

- Patience, Haldir, - Himhathel answered and continued. – They told that, apart from orcs, their and those three villages in the neighborhood were attacked by a wolf nearly a fortnight ago.

- A wolf? – I couldn't help asking. – You meant a pack of wolves, didn't you?

- I meant what I said, my lord, - he half-shrugged. – They said there was a huge black wolf attacking their cattle and bringing down several buildings.

- Well, _that_ is nonsense! – Menelmahtar laughed confusedly. – How can a _wolf_, a _single_ wolf at that, possibly destroy a building?

- That is exactly what we said to them, my friend, - he shrugged again. – But they held their ground. Moreover, they said it was a _gaur._

If someone were still talking during Nimhathel's speech, they would surely fall silent now.

_- Gaur_? – I blurted out.

- Aye. A werewolf, how humans call that.

A low, confused murmur rose among people sat around the fire.

- But… but that doesn't make sense… - one of them mused.

- It doesn't, - Mitherir spoke up. – More than that, they said there were ancient – ancient for humans, of course – legends about the same werewolf killing people, cattle and causing fires, which had resulted in more than one village burnt down through all those years.

- How old are those legends?

- About one thousand four hundred years, as far as I understood, - I heard Suiden's voice. – Though, of course, we are not sure if those numbers can be trusted, considering small lifespans that Secondborn possess and their habit to exaggerate things.

- So, you mean _it_ – whatever it is - has been happening to them for more than a thousand years, and nobody outside of this territory – the one encircled by these three rivers – ever knew about that? How is that even possible? Why haven't they asked for help with a _wolf_ attacking them for more time than anything their ancestors witnessed, but they _have indeed asked _a short while after _orcs_ came here?

- They think him some magical creature, - Himhathel said. – They told us their people had tried many times to bring the werewolf down, but he always managed to escape. They almost consider him to be some kind of _Istar_, sent by the gods – the Valar - to guard them, not to let them think themselves better.

- How strange… - I mused. The whole story made no sense at all. Everyone knew gauri, the powerful creatures who were able to change their appearance, existed in bedtime tales for elflings only. I could understand humans thinking a wolf to be a gaur, but would it plague the whole territory of thousands square miles for over a thousand years? That sounded strange, impossible. I looked up at Legolas, who was sitting on the other side of the circle. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts and started slightly, when I called out to him.

- Legolas?

He jerked up his head.

- Aye?

- You have obviously spent much more time in these woods than any of us. Do you know anything else about the werewolf?

- Umm… - he paused, thinking. – Nay, I fear, I know naught. I have heard a song about him though.

- A song? – Menelmahtar asked.

- Aye, a song people of these lands composed about that creature some time ago. It sounds not like a ballad or legend, more like… - he frowned, searching for words. – I don't know. Just a song.

- Will you sing for us? – one of the elves inquired.

A shadow crossed his features, and I understood he didn't feel like singing that evening, but he also didn't want to sound rude, so he nodded hesitantly and asked for a guitar. We carried quite a lot of musical instruments, and a guitar was no exception. When the instrument was passed to him, the Sinda checked if it was tuned up and started playing a melody. The others stared in the flames, already hypnotized by the music, as it always did to our kin. The music was quite fast and low, it carried a strange feeling of dashing through dark wet forest, struggling to outrun something, some power rising behind. Legolas started to sing, and his voice suddenly became low and tense, like if it was him trying to outrun darkness and death.

_Midnight was staring in the skies with fierce hungry pupils_

_An eternal "all-or-nothing" was a stake in my game_

_I was playing with my fate, the left path fell upon me,_

_Take all I have, and what will be, will be later._

The elf breathed sharply and sang further with fresh power, changing the tune to a higher one-

_I care not, what will be later, and for now_

_Running away from me over the clouds,_

_T__he Moon – wolf's Sun – dashes away._

Legolas fell silent for a while, striking the chords, the melody slowly returning to its low tune. Finally he continued-

_There goes my eternal race after the Moon, away from the day_

_Black wolves rush through the forest to the right of me,_

_My pack tears along, chasing your silent dreams,_

_When you are awake or asleep, you will see me from now on._

The elf raised the tone again, his voice ringing clearly over the camp-

_Snub-nosed death is left behind_

_And, shining brightly on my way,_

_The slanting Moon – wolf's Sun – laughs along._

I tore my gaze away from the flames and lifted my eyes to look at Legolas. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back a bit, and he seemed completely unaware of his surroundings, submerged in the song. For a second I became unsure if there was an _elf_ in front of me, not a forest spirit itself.

_The Night gave us a bewitching angry colour,_

_And, grant__ing me power over you forever,_

_The Moon – wolf's Sun – howls at the sky._

As the last chords died down in the air, the others slowly seemed to return to the present world.

- Well, _that_ was impressive, - Thorondan smiled, - for a moment I thought _you _were the werewolf we were talking about.

Legolas laughed joyously.

- Do I really look like a big black wolf? – he inquired and made a scary face. – Hide your cattle for tonight!

Everyone joined the elf in his laughter.

**-:- -:- -:-**

**That is it for now. I know not, when I will update, but hopefully in several days. C'mon, stop lurking around, those silent faves are kind of disturbing xDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Here is the next chapter. I don't know, this one might appear boring, but I really-really-r****eally don't like when the plot twist starts right during the first chapters. Worry not, the weird stuff is ahead, what else can I say :D**

**Fainalaiqua is invented by me, nyohoho. Just a healing herb, kind of a strong antidote with awesome effects. Like athelas, but not so famous =P The herb and several more minor OCs that make their appearance here are mine.**

**I still hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it~**

**-:- -:- -:-**

_I know not, why I am here,_

_I know not, why there is blood in my mouth._

-:- -:- -:-

Nearly two-and-something months have passed as we were riding through forests and plains of the patrolled area. We had a few encounters with orcs, but their groups were even smaller than ours, and we didn't have to strain much to bring them down. Legolas kept travelling with us, almost always hiding in the trees, if we were in the woods, and often lending a helping hand, whether it was some game for a meal or an orc to be shot. He quickly gained respect among other elves with his outstanding skill in archery, and we knew we could trust him to guard our backs during a fight. I myself got used to the fact that Legolas seemed to be calm about travelling with a foreign group of elves without thinking of going back to his place – wherever this place might be. When I asked him, how long he was going to stay with us, he shrugged uncertainly and said, "As long as it is alright with all of us".

He didn't seem to consider himself as a part of our group though, for he could often disappear for hours and even days, but no one paid any real attention, understanding his needs to be alone and have his own business. A couple of times he would come back somewhat anxious and tired, but he always waved off our concerns and would soon return to his usual self, to our immense relief.

The members of my patrol appeared to like the elf, and I found myself quite attached to him as well. We have had many conversations with him during the past months, and several times I felt him nearing some breaking point, a point where his mask would finally slip and let the true emotions surface. I held my breath, but the moment would always pass unused – due to my inactivity or the fact that I somehow did something wrong – and he would retreat again, and I hoped I would find the key some day.

-:- -:- -:-

Orcs. Too many, ten dozens to say the least. Luckily, we were not ambushed – Legolas had scouted ahead and warned us – but there was no chance to postpone the fight. Anyway, it was not like we were intending to flee.

We sent away the horses, telling them to find a safe place and wait for us, and engaged in the battle, first taking down nearly a quarter of the group with our bows, and then switching to swords as we neared them. Those orcs were somewhat more skilled than the average ones, and we did have to make efforts to not let them overcome us. Luckily, they had no archers, making it a big advantage for us. So far we have slain nearly a half of the group, and as far as I could understand, none of us was too seriously wounded, though I obviously had no hold on the whole situation.

I parried a blow and whirled around, collecting the momentum force to bring my sword down on the orc's bare head. The skull under the steel crunched with sickening noise, and the creature crumpled heavily to the forest floor. I did not see that, for I was already busy fighting another child of the Shadow. Its scimitar blocked my sword, intending to let it pass by, making me go after it, but I grabbed a small hunting knife from my sleeve and drove it into its throat. Regaining my balance, I turned around just in time for the next one, but it growled suddenly and fell on the ground, an arrow sticking out of the back of its neck. I looked up and spotted Legolas among the trees: as usually, he was looking over us. I nodded – there will be time for thanking later – and returned to the fight.

Time passed as all of us were engaged in a deadly dance with our enemies. My left arm was throbbing mercilessly – an orc managed to stab me before I killed it, and the deep wound was bleeding heavily, but I drove the pain away and continued fighting, for it was not my swords arm that was hurt, therefore I still could hold my ground with success. I allowed myself to glance around, to check how the others fared. We seemed to be winning the battle. Among silvery spots that were my soldiers clad in Lorien warrior outfit, it was easy to detect a light-blue one that was Legolas. The elf had run out of arrows and joined the battle on the ground, gracefully using his two long knives to bring the orcs down. I realized he didn't look like having troubles and returned to the fight.

After what felt like eternity, the last orc was slain and I finally dropped my battle stance, bringing my right hand up to grasp my upper arm. I looked around to access damage done to the patrol. No Elven bodies were seen, though I felt that I was not the only one injured. I saw Menelmahtar approaching me and shut my eyes closed as the world swayed dangerously.

- Haldir? Are you alright?

- Aye, - I clenched my teeth, - how are the others?

The elf furrowed his eyebrows, thinking over the information he had.

- Suiden has a gash on his forehead – somehow managed to get hit by a hilt – Faunloth was stabbed in his thigh by a small axe, Naredhel has a cut in his side, nothing too dangerous, but the bleeding is quite strong, and Lebenthol was stabbed in his shoulder and might also have a mild concussion. That is all. No dead, - I winced at his words. The fact no one was killed was wonderful – all elves in my patrol were supreme fighters - but the fact that we actually had injuries apart from minor scratches and bruises was disturbing.

- Have someone to see to their injuries as best as possible for now, and tell the others to collect their weapons and call for the horses – we must reach a safe place before the nightfall, - as Menelmahtar nodded and walked off, I reached for the bandages I had in my belt bag and wrapped my arm. I will surely need a more proper treatment, but that will do for now.

- Is everything fine? – busy bandaging my arm, I failed to notice as Legolas approached me.

- Nothing serious, just a scratch. I assume you have run out of arrows?

- Aye, - he said, - had to switch to knives.

- What I managed to see from your fighting, was astonishing.

- Thank you, - he bowed, his voice serious and practical. – I had time to gain skill. We must leave soon, there is no safety here.

- We will leave a soon as possible, - I agreed. – Mayhap you know a fitting place for us not too far ahead?

He frowned, thinking.

- I do, aye. Two hours away, but your people will be secured there.

- We will ride there, then, - I paused, regarding the archer, he seemed to be somewhat stiff. – Have you sustained any injuries?

- Nay, - he shook his head, - just had a hard time when I had to roll to reach my knife. After I threw it to stop the orc. He was aiming for… - he raised his eyebrow, recalling the event, - Naredhel. He seemed to have a bit of trouble with that particular orc.

- I see, - I mused. – Prepare yourself then, we are leaving in ten minutes.

-:- -:- -:-

The place Legolas guided us to was a large clearing surrounded by thick bushes and trees with low hanging branches. They rustled their leaves welcomingly, happy to give us shelter to recover. The greenery was so dense that we need not to worry that our fire would be noticed. A small, clear brook was running right across the clearing, and we decided to stay here for several days to heal completely and restore our strength.

- How is the news? – I asked Menelmahtar as he approached me.

- Not so well, my friend, - he answered, - Lebenthol's and Faunloth's wounds, and also several other soldiers' minor scratches appeared to be poisoned. We have the antidote, for it is a simple poison common for orcs, but due to the fact that it wasn't used immediately, they may need more time for recovering than usual.

- I nodded.

- This is a safe place, we can afford rest here for as long as needed. Appoint Darathel, Nenirdan, Naernond, Macarwel and Lothadan for the guard tonight. Report if something occurs, - Menelmahtar nodded his acknowledgement and walked off. I stumbled over to a tree and lowered myself on the ground, using the trunk for support. Everything swayed in front of my eyes and I closed them, letting out an irritated sigh. The injury I had was not something I could not cope with, and yet is was bothering me greatly. Feeling someone's presence, I opened my eyes to see Legolas kneeling down near me.

- Let me have a look, - he inquired.

- A look at what?

- At that, - he gestured towards my improvised bandage. – It is causing you trouble.

I was about to start arguing, but his tone left no room for that, so I sighed and allowed him to examine my arm, wincing when he carefully unwrapped it. Skin around the wound was an angry red colour, and I immediately recognized the signs of poison. I could not suppress a groan, annoyed by my own ignorance. Now the healing process will take even more time. Legolas said nothing, reaching back for his pack and fishing out herbs and fresh bandages.

- You need not to spend your herbs on me, - I said, - our healers have enough, I can just ask them-

- Chew this, - he interrupted, handing over several dark-green dried leaves. I failed to recognize the plant, but chewed obediently. As the elf started cleaning and dressing the wound, a feeling of warmth spread through my body, numbing the pain. That herb seemed to be much stronger than anything we tended to use.

- What is it? – I asked amusedly.

_- Fainalaiqua_. Rarely have I seen anyone use it, there are very few people who know of its effects. Which is quite strange, for fainalaiqua is very strong. Worry not, I have already given it to your healers, - he placed a hand on my shoulder when I started to speak, obviously understanding what I wanted to say. – It will take two full days to heal, so we will be on our way on the third day, if you wish.

- We still need rest, - I answered. – And so do our horses. I say we stay here for a week, luckily we can afford that.

The Sinda nodded, showing he understood my words.

-:- -:- -:-

Legolas disappeared a few days later. He said he was going to have some time to himself, wandering around the forest. I did not feel the need to worry, for he would often vanish in the greenery, obviously not reporting about his whereabouts, and just warned him, that we were about to leave the place we stayed at four days later. He nodded and wandered off, branches enclosing behind him, hiding his path as I returned to my normal duties.

Next day, in the evening, I approached one of the guards standing outside the camp, facing the woods. I stopped next to him, half a step behind. He nodded, indicating he acknowledged my presence, and continued gazing in the trees, a serious expression on his face.

- Is something wrong out there, Mirgannel? – I questioned.

He hesitated before answering with one single word.

- Wolves.

- Wolves? – I raised an eyebrow. We have never heard or encountered wolves since we entered this territory. – Are you sure?

- Aye, - he said in a low voice. – They are howling, and the sound is close.

I briefly wondered why _I_ hadn't heard anything out of order.

- How close are they?

- A few miles. I know not yet if they are moving towards us or away.

- Fine. Continue listening. If anything, call for me.

I walked away, furrowing my eyebrows confusedly. If they appear to be nearing us, we will have to defend our camp. Orcs would not be able to jump or climb over the bushes, but the wolves very well could, and that was what concerned me. I decided to wait for now though and see, if anything changes.

In the morning Mirgannel and several other guards reported that the wolves seemed to be moving away from out camp, and I sighed with relief. One thing that still somewhat worried me was Legolas. I was quite confident that he could hide away from wolves, but I knew not if he could defeat them, should the pack happen to ambush him. Besides, we knew nothing of their size and manner of ambushing their prey, so perhaps there _was _a reason to worry for the Sinda. I kept plaguing myself with disturbing thoughts, and even though I knew there was most likely nothing to worry about, I still couldn't help it, especially considering the fact Legolas disappeared in exactly the same direction where the wolves were.

Mirgannel volunteered to stay on the guard throughout the whole day, even if he should have been replaced at the dawn, and turned to me when I walked up to his place near the camp.

- Anything new?

- They are barely audible now, - he answered. – I daresay there is no danger now.

- Good. You should rest now, you've been up for too long. Thank you for your help, my friend.

Mirgannel was about to protest, but then sighed tiredly and nodded.

- Thank you, Haldir.

-:- -:- -:-

I paced around the camp, now clearly disturbed. A nagging feeling of something that was about to happen was chasing my helpless mind. I was aware that my fear was irrational and groundless, but that didn't help a tiny bit. At sunset, I stopped pacing and looked out in the reddish woods, raising my chin a bit. The trees showed nothing. I sighed with frustration at myself and went to find Menelmahtar.

- I am leaving you in charge, my friend, - I told him. – I will be back in two days at worst, worry not.

- A..Are you taking anyone with you? Where are you going? – he asked confusedly.

- No, I am going alone. Something is wrong out there, - I nodded towards the woods. – I want to find out, what the problem is.

- Take care, - Menelmahtar said. Thankfully he didn't argue with me that it was dangerous and meaningless. Perhaps he knew his efforts would be lost in vain.

I nodded reassuringly, checked if my weapons, waterskin and pouch with healing herbs were at their places and walked off, heading the same direction Legolas had left in.

**-:- -:- -:-**

**That's it for now! What will he find out in the woods? Wait to see in the next chapter, and for now – motivate me by dropping a line or two~ -heart-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaand guess who is here –waves- I am happy to present the fifth chapter of that weird thing I dare call fanfiction. Personally, so far this is my favourite one, so I hope you will enjoy it. The inexplicable things start happening! Everyone loves that, right? Right?**

**As always, I really DO appreciate your reviews, and I do reply to each and every, so if you have to say something – anything – feel free :D**

**Oh and by the way, I am currently rereading Silmarillion in English (English is not my native, as you might remember :)) and I got totally enchanted by the writing style, the words choice and arrrggghhhhhmmmmmm 3333 Translation ate up so much! If I were any bit less lazy, I would start translating right away, despite my own crappy skills xD**

**In fact, I started that thought about S not to ramble, but to share with you something I made, a kind of a lame illustration of Arien and Tilion, the ones who keep the Sun and the Moon. There's the link: (http:/ i889. photobucket. com/albums/ ac95/dette_drage/ 1000. jpg ) (remove the spaces) (the link is to my LJ I no more use, so no reason to stalk me there =P)**

**Enough with me, on with the story.**

**Love -heart-  
><strong>

**-:- -:- -:-**

_Fragile are nocturnal grasses,_

_Bitter is silence,_

_There are only heartbeat_

_And the chase, the chase in forest's quiet._

-:- -:- -:-

Watchfully, I was walking through the forest, looking around every now and then, listening attentively to catch any suspicious sounds. I have left the camp hours ago, and so far it has been relatively quiet. The wolves fell silent a couple of hours after my departure, and I knew not whether to feel relieved or alarmed by that. The dawn was slowly nearing, and the shadows among trees grew thinner. I took my waterskin and drank some liquid to moisten my throat, dry from all-night wandering.

I heard some noise behind me, so soft I nearly thought it was my overstrained imagination playing tricks. I turned around on my heels, knees half-bent, eyes darting from tree to tree. I registered some movement to the left and looked there. Shadows were indeed becoming thinner and lighter, but that particular one seemed to _absorb_ darkness. I narrowed my eyes. The shadow emitted a low growl and moved out of the trees to the small clearing I was in. I widened my eyes and nearly gasped, reaching for my bow immediately: in front of me was no shadow born by the trees, but a wolf. A giant wolf, at least seven feet tall, with black shaggy fur bristling on its – _his_ – withers. The beast's alarmingly yellow eyes were narrowed in bloodlust and danger, long claws on planted apart feet dug into the soil.

_So those legends are real,_ I thought, for there were no doubts that _gaur_ himself appeared in front of me. Sense of evil was emanating from him, so strong even orcs could not compete with it, much stronger than anything I've felt before. He was aiming for destruction and naught more.

I reached back to grab an arrow, but the wolf was quicker. The beast charged at me without any warning, and I barely managed to get out of his way. He turned around in a sharp jerk and attacked again, this time reaching me with his claws, unusually sharp for wolf's claws, leaving four long gashes on my chest. I nearly fell, but managed to regain my balance and avoid the next blow. He tried to reach my throat with his long fangs, shining white against pitch black fur, but I dodged him, finally able to build at least some distance between me and the creature so that I would have several seconds.

The wolf lost his balance after his try to bite my head off, and that gave me time to finally notch an arrow, aim and release it. I was aiming at the creature's heart, but miraculously he dodged it, and instead the white arrow embedded itself in his left shoulder.

I cursed, for I had no more time to notch another arrow. Gaur howled with pain and turned around to face me, teeth bared, pure fury shining in his yellow eyes with narrow vertical pupils. I knew I had no chance now, the infuriated monster would surely kill me. He prepared for a jump, when a high battle-cry-like howl emitted from around and a pack of dark-grey wolves ran out of the woods. I whirled around and counted at least two dozen thin animals, baring their teeth hungrily both at me and the gaur. I realized those were "normal" wolves, for they were smaller and no more evil than usual emanated from them. I would have sighed with relief, if I were in an any-less-dreadful situation.

The animals were starved to the point where they cared not, whom to attack, they were already numb to the feeling of evil the gaur was dripping with, but they were still strong and dangerous. Gaur seemed to understand that too, for he turned away from me, moving his head from side to side, growling at the animals. They roared back and charged forward, their leader guiding the attack at the gaur and myself. I sent arrows and brought down at least four wolves before I had to switch to my sword and engage in combat. I heard a blood-freezing shriek from behind. I guessed that meant the gaur was faring well, tearing his enemies apart even despite the white arrow sticking out of his muscular shoulder.

The tears on my chest were causing me great pain, and as I got distracted, I failed to notice one of the wolves going to attack my right side. I jerked and staggered away, almost losing my footing, and the animal clanked its teeth mere inches from my body before it got pressed to the ground by a tornado of black fur. I regarded, dumbstruck, as the gaur – for it was him who stopped the wolf from finishing its attack – drove the animal in the soil, breaking its neck with a sickening snap. I grasped the hilt of my sword, raising it so that I would not meet the gaur's wrath unarmed, but he stared at me for what felt like eternity, but lasted for less than a second, and jerked away, resuming the fight with grey creatures.

As time passed, the wolves seemed to realize that we were no prey for them, and the remains of the pack fled away in the forest with wild, pained howls. I finished the last wolf of those who had chosen to attack me, and turned around to look at the other side of the tiny battlefield. I turned just in time to witness a horrible scene of the gaur tearing through his last enemy's throat. With one last effort he jerked his head, sending the body flying away for several meters, and collapsed, breathing heavily.

Carefully, I walked up to the giant creature, bow aimed and arrow drawn. The wolf seemed to be exhausted with the fight and his wound, and made no effort to get up or attack me. He just stared at me with his wild yellow eye, teeth bared, air coming out in whooshes. I stared at him, unable to move, and that was when the huge body twitched violently and went limp, the eye becoming dull and lifeless.

A moment later dizziness overcame me as I felt a wave of evil force rushing out of the body, my hands suddenly became feeble, dropping the weapons, I staggered a few feet away from the gaur and fell on the ground. Before I lost consciousness, a bloody red sun showed itself from among the tree branches, spreading its first warm rays over the battlefield.

-:- -:- -:-

I sighed and opened my eyes. I was lying in an awkward position on my stomach, head on folded arms. I lifted my head and squinted, looking up at the sun. Judging by what I saw, I had been unconscious for merely two hours. I groaned and rested on my elbows, rubbing my eyes. Suddenly I remembered something and turned around sharply, the maneuver tugging at my chest painfully. My eyes darted in the direction of the gaur to see a black heap that was… an elf.

Alarmed, I crawled over and leant over him, brushing light hair away, revealing a familiar face. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized Legolas. He was wearing a piece of clothing, and I immediately recalled the first and only time I had seen it: it was the black cloak I found in his backpack! Bare arms and feet showed from under the cloak, and I realized it was the only thing he was wearing. I ran my hand over his shoulder absent-mindedly and gasped as my fingers felt a piece of wood that was the shaft of an arrow. Of a white Lorien arrow. I lifted my hand and held it in front of my eyes; the fingers were red with blood that has already started drying.

Questions were driving me mad, but I shoved them away at the face of a much more urgent problem: a wounded friend. Carefully, I lifted his upper body and slipped his left arm out of the sleeve, for the length of the shaft allowed that. I inspected the injury. The arrow hadn't gone too deep and hadn't reached the bone, and I sighed with relief. I grasped the shaft, steadied the elf with my other hand, counted to three mentally and jerked the arrow out, automatically hiding it in one of my pockets. Legolas moaned and tossed, unconsciously trying to get away from pain. I waited for him to calm down, took my bandages and started wrapping his shoulder. I felt immensely grateful that I decided to take bandages and herbs with me, like if I knew I would need them. Legolas moaned feverishly again and opened his eyes, blinking slowly.

- What… No! – suddenly, he made an attempt to sit up and get away from me, his eyes shining with fear and bewilderment. I grasped his good shoulder and held him down as he struggled weakly.

- Calm down, Legolas. Fear not. Listen to me, - I spoke soothingly, but he didn't seem to understand my words, with eyes glazed, still trying to get away, even if his muscles deceived him.

- Calm down. It will be alright. I will not harm you. Calm down, - suddenly, he stopped and looked up at me, blue eyes surprisingly clear.

- Haldir?

- It is I, - I smiled, glad he recognized me. – Worry not, I will help you. Trust me.

He gave a small nod and fell asleep immediately. I sighed. The questions were too many, way too many, but I needed to get him to safety first.

-:- -:- -:-

Several hours later, in early afternoon, I reached our camp with Legolas scooped up in my hands. Trees expressed their worry about the elf's state and moved their branches out of my way. I thanked them silently and entered the camp, walking over to the healing tent without stopping. Welcoming exclamations turned into worried questions as the soldiers recognized the person in my arms. I shook off their concern for now and got in the tent, lowering the Sinda on a bedroll.

-:- -:- -:-

Some time later, I staggered out of the tent. Legolas had once again regained consciousness for long enough so that I managed to give him herbs, which would help him recover. The others surrounded me, confusion written on their faces. Menelmahtar entered the circle and walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder firmly.

- What has happened, Haldir?

- I… I know not, - I confessed. – I fear something we were not expecting _is_ happening, but it is a story for Legolas to tell, for I know almost nothing.

- But what _do_ you kno-, - Menelmahtar stopped abruptly, eyes fixed at something on the ground near me. I followed the direction of his gaze and realized the bloodied remaining of my white arrow had fallen out of the pocket. I picked up the piece of wood as the others fell quiet, obviously recognizing the object. Menelmahtar was the first one to break the heavy silence.

- Whatever had happened there, I know you had no other choice but to do it, - he stated firmly, and I realized he suspected Legolas guilty of something like attacking me in the forest.

- I know not how to explain what I had seen. I ask you though not to hold any prejudice against Legolas, - I sighed. - I am sure there must be some explanation. Some story behind the events that had taken place hours ago.

Menelmahtar nodded and opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted.

- You are bleeding, Haldir! – Kemenlor exclaimed, gesturing towards my chest.

I looked down at what was remaining of my tunic, to see it covered in blood. The bleeding had stopped some time after I lost consciousness, so there was no new blood, but the sight had to be impressive indeed.

- That… is yet again for Legolas to tell.

- Come, my friend, - Naernond walked up to me and pushed from behind slightly. – I will see to your wounds, - I was about to protest, because I obviously needed to watch over the Sinda, but then I thought he would surely sleep for several more hours due to the herbs I gave him.

-:- -:- -:-

Some time later, after having my chest bandaged and changing my ruined clothes, I walked in the healing tent and saw Legolas sitting up, knees pulled up to his chest with arms wrapped around them, staring out in nowhere. I was surprised, for I was not expecting him to be up so soon. He turned his tilted head a tiny bit and threw a quick suspicious glance in my direction. I covered the distance between us in two long strides and knelt down near his low improvised bed, to lessen the difference of heights. Legolas retreated into himself, looking away.

- How do you feel?

- Fine, - he answered after a pause, his voice barely above a whisper.

I winced as he sheepishly cowered, trying to appear smaller and attract as little attention as possible. I shifted and he casted a glance at me again, his eyes widening when he noticed bandages showing through my tunic's chest slit.

- Wha- what has happened? – he blurted out.

- Do you not remember? – I raised an eyebrow.

He stared at me, fear seeping through his mask no more worn.

- I did that to you, - he spoke and hunched up, looking away as realization downed at him.

I reached out a hand and touched his good shoulder carefully, wincing when he flinched.

- Legolas, listen to me. I know not what is happening to you, but I believe you would not do that if you were yourself. My people are confused and disoriented by what they saw when I brought you back. Maybe it would do you good if you tried to explain us, what is wrong?

He lifted eyes at me disbelievingly.

- You do not blame me?

- Nay, I do not, but I need to have the answers. I will go mad with all those questions pestering me, - I attempted to smile. - Tell us, and maybe there is something we could do.

- No one can do anything… - he mused sadly. – But aye, I feel the time has come for me to reveal some of the secrets that were kept behind closed doors for so many years. I… I will tell the story. This evening.

**-:- -:- -:-**

**Nobody expected that, huh? Oh, of course I know everyone did, that's what the summaries are for, aren't they? ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

…**For once, I don't really know what to say, except of the usual you already know yourselves xD So yeah, the sixth chapter is up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed****, faved and sent me PMs, you are lovely :)**

**-heart-**

**Now on with the story.**

_**EDIT: Oh Valar, I am eternally sorry for that epic mistake of mine xDDD Edited the speech parts. My apologies, the upload manager ate up my "-"'s I use for speech xD**_

_**Eru, I feel so stupid xDD**_

**_Thanks to Eternal Love's Eclipse for pointing out xD_  
><strong>

-:- -:- -:-

_You are lonely up in the sky,_

_My star,_

_Grief of wingless birds that remember_

_Their flight,_

_And there's no end, no beginning_

_For ten thousand of years…_

_You are lonely up in the sky,_

_I am – down on earth._

-:- -:- -:-

Later that evening, everyone gathered around the fire after the darkness fell. I helped Legolas to get out of the tent and sat down near him at one of large tree trunks encircling the fire, which served us as benches. The elf was somewhat paler than usual, obviously stressed by the whole situation and by curious and worried looks Lorien soldiers were shooting at him. The only thing he was wearing was my cloak, for none of his belongings could be found at the camp, and he rejected the idea of putting on his own black dirtied one.

As everyone settled down, Thorondan passed Legolas a cup of warm wine and he gratefully accepted it. He held the cup in his left hand, grasping his injured shoulder with the other, and stayed silent for several minutes, regaining his thoughts, as we waited patiently. Finally, he started speaking. His voice was tentative, quavering every now and then. He would stop, searching for right words, and we would wait. It looked like he had never told that to anyone before, and he found it difficult to give his thoughts the shape of words.

- It all has started maybe one hundred fifty years after I had been born, - he spoke. – Like a normal elfling, I went out with my hunting friends for several days. We wandered far away from home, as we always did. Evil was lurking around our home, but we were carefree and happy, enjoying our childhood.

- One day, we stopped to rest at a small clearing. A strange feeling was nagging me at the back of my mind, but I paid no heed, supposing it to be just the consequences of a tiring day. After I fell asleep, I had a dream.

- In my dream, I was standing all alone in the same clearing, and in front of me there was a wolf. A giant, furious black wolf. Terrified, I tried to run away, but it jumped at me, knocked me down and started tearing my body apart, howling and roaring as its fangs and claws bore into my flesh.

The tone of the elf's voice was surprisingly calm now, though it was obvious that remembering those events was causing him great pain. I looked around to see the same horrified expression each elf wore. I was pretty sure my face mirrored it, too.

- My friends… They said they had tried to wake me up, for I was struggling and screaming on top of my lungs, but it took them a long time to finally make me come back to the real world.

- I was _scared_. I knew it was just a dream, a terrible nightmare, that I should think logically and leave it behind, but I could not. It was haunting me, I knew not what to do. We left for our home next morning, for I begged the others to leave – I felt insecure in the wild, I feared the wolf would come back again.

- When we came back, my parents tried to convince me there was nothing to fear, that everything would be alright. As days passed, I started to believe they were saying the truth, but one night the unbelievable happened: I turned into a wolf.

The narration stopped as Legolas held his breath and put a hand over his face. Carefully, I extended an arm and wrapped it gently around his tense shoulders, aware of his injury, and pulled him a tiny bit closer, trying to comfort as much as I could in that situation. Some time later, he let out a heavy sigh and continued.

- I will not bother you with repetitive descriptions of how it was happening during all these years, how much pain it caused my beloved ones and myself. The same circle was repeating itself every month: in the twenty seventh evening of each month, I would put on that black cloak – it has first appeared when I woke up after my first transformation – and hide in one of the underground caves we had under our home. I would spend three nights there as a wolf, unleashing ancient wrath the beast was possessed with, and fall unconscious with the dawn of the next month's first day. Then I would wake up and find myself in the same cave, with deep signs of teeth and claws at the stone walls, with black fur and blood splattered here and there as the beast tried to get away from its prison. The only reminder I had from those days and nights were bruises and wounds that the wolf's body passed over to mine. I remembered nothing from the time I was a wolf, I had no control over my mind or body. That was why my parents and I decided I would be locked in the caves during those days so that I would not harm anyone.

- I was suffering greatly, from both knowing I was a monster without any chance to get away or take over it and the fact that I was troubling my parents, who already had enough problems to deal with apart from their haunted son.

I shut my eyes closed, unable to bear the pain that sounded in his words.

- Our home was constantly plagued by groups of orcs. The disgusting creatures must have received an order from their master to bring us down. During my cursed days my cave was guarded heavily so that the beast that was unleashed would not somehow escape and harm innocent people. One of the orcs' attacks happened to be on the last day of the month, and many soldiers were at their posts underground, guarding me. Despite what his advisors told him, my father refused to call them up to the surface – he wanted me to be safe and rushed in the battle himself. My mother was by his side, fighting as furiously as himself. The orcs were too many, and the ones who were on the surface struggled hard to not let them pass any further.

He paused.

- Of course, I knew nothing of that battle, for I was not myself at that moment. I… I knew not my mother died there, defending me from the outer danger while I was overcome by the inner one, - he winced at the memories, his voice bitter.

- I am truly sorry for interrupting you, Legolas, - a small voice sounded, and I lift my gaze to find out it belonged to Randoloth, - but the caves… Where are you from? Where is your home?

Legolas smiled sadly.

- My home… My home _was_ Eryn Lasgalen. I was the son of King Thranduil.

Several elves could not hold back their gasps. Everyone knew about the tragic events occurred in the Realm many years ago, that had led to the Queen's death and the King nearly fading away from grief. We also knew they had a young son, but we stopped hearing anything about him after the dreadful event. Nobody was surprised though, for we knew how hard it was for Thranduil to go on with his kingship and even life, and it was not like Lothlorien had many contacts with the northern Realm.

- I have never come to terms with my mother's death, - Legolas continued, his head hanging low. – I… I still feel guilty. Was it not for me, there would be more soldiers, and she would not have… - he trailed off.

- My father retreated into himself and we started drifting apart, engulfed by grieving. It took him… a long time to come to terms with his grief. Hundreds of years. It was a long way, and he was doing it alone, refusing to receive any help, refusing to give any help. To me.

- One day, after I had barely reached age of six hundred years and my body had almost reached its current state, my father said he wished I was never born, - instinctively, I pulled the elf closer, and he leant in on me, seeking support. – I know… I _think_ I know he spoke it out of his short temper, his mind was clouded by emotions, and yet he said it. We both knew it would be better, had I never been born. She would still live.

- A few days later, I ran away from home.

- How old are you, Legolas? – I asked him, rubbing his arm slightly.

- A bit older than two thousand years.

"_How old are those legends?" "About one thousand four hundred years", _Suiden's voice echoed in my head. It all made sense now. The gaur indeed _was_ Legolas. With his escape, the beast was released from the caves and aimed for destruction with full force, unstopped by anyone ever since.

_So young,_ I thought bitterly. He had barely reached his maturity, and yet all he knew in his life was fear, guilt and loneliness. I sighed and remembered something.

- Where are your belongings, Legolas?

- I… left them in the forest. I always do that on my last conscious day of the month. So that I could… come back for them after I wake up…

- I rose to my feet.

- Tell me where to find them, I will bring them back to you.

- You need not to worry, - he rose as well, - I will get them myself.

- At least I will accompany you then, - I was not ready to give up.

The elf nodded hesitantly and we walked out of the illuminated circle, leaving silent elves behind.

-:- -:- -:-

- There it is, - Legolas stopped and knelt down, reaching in the thick bushes in front of him and fishing out his backpack and weapons. He stood up and turned around to look at me. – Is something the matter?

- I just wanted to ask you, - I mused. – Do you feel any better? After you had told us? – I paused. – Why don't you let anyone get closer to you? So that you wouldn't be the only one carrying the burden.

The elf sighed and looked up into the skies, as if searching for an answer in them.

- No one deserves to befriend a monster, to share a monster's burden, - he said bitterly. - Talking about it won't change anything, - he murmured after a pause. – It is always there. I will not get away.

-:- -:- -:-

After we had returned to our camp, Legolas said he was feeling tired. I expected that and wished him a good night. He gave me one long studying gaze before turning around and disappearing high in the trees as he always did.

-:- -:- -:-

The next morning, after I woke up, something near my bedroll caught my attention. I reached out a hand and picked up a small piece of folded parchment. Intrigued and somewhat alarmed, I unfolded the paper to find several lines of neat handwriting.

"_Haldir,_

_For hundreds of years I avoided people, fearing I would become attached to them and get hurt again, should I do something dreadful to them unwillingly. I know not, why I had broken my rule and let you and your people in my life, but it had happened, and now I leave, for least of all do I wish to cause you any harm._

_I feel my time is nearing. The wolf will overcome me s__oon, and I feel grateful, knowing I will finally rest._

_Farewell,_

_Legolas."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day, evening or whatever else it is where you are :) Here is the next update.**

**I wanted to say that my exams start in less than a week, and that will mean some troubles with updating, but worry not, I believe the pauses will not get ridiculously long. I do believe xD**

**AND, by the way, this is the chapter after which you can say you know the names of everyone in Haldir's patrol :P I dunno, I just thought it would be logical to give them names, since they have their own roles here.**

**(Badly written angst ahead, by the way. Just so that you are warned :U)  
><strong>

**Hope you will (still) enjoy!**

-:- -:- -:-

_Like a wounded animal, I will soundlessly cross a string._

_Believe me, I am not worth you shedding tears for me._

-:- -:- -:-

My mind was racing together with our steeds as we were riding through forests and plains. For six months have we been moving from south, keeping general direction north. When Legolas disappeared, we were quite close to Onodlo's delta, no more than twenty miles away, and at first we knew not where to follow him, for it was impossible to find the tracks left by the Wood-Elf; but when almost a month later we were informed about a great fire in the human village Nithac thirty miles to the north, which was caused by 'the Werewolf', we realized he was heading north, so we followed him. Many days have been spent dashing through the forest further northwards, only to find out that yet another village had suffered an attack several dozen miles to the west, east or south. Obviously, Legolas had lost what little control he might have had over the beast, and his mind no longer attempted to restrain the monster, so the attacks grew more violent and frequent – meaning he attacked _every_ month now - , and people of the attacked villages that we passed on our way shook their heads sadly and said that neither they nor their ancestors had ever known the Werewolf to attack so often and to cause so much damage.

We tried to catch up with him, but due to the fact that we knew not where he might be and the fact that both the elf's light-footedness and the wolf's unpredictable speed were not to our advantage, the task was proven impossible, so we just travelled from one burnt or spared village to another, hoping to find him by chance, for there was nothing else we could do. Another problem was that only a bit more than one month was left for us to linger here before we would have to go back to Lothlorien – Lord and Lady had sent us here for one year, and the time of return was nearing.

- Haldir! – I snapped out of my heavy thoughts and lifted my eyes to see Menelmahtar approaching me on horseback. – Norathan and Kemenlor have returned from scouting. They say there is a village ten miles away, - he paused. – It was burnt down two nights ago.

I winced. We were so close, and we lost him yet again. But maybe we still could gather some information from the inhabitants.

- We ride there, - I said.

-:- -:- -:-

Half an hour later we neared the village. Our horses neighed, disturbed by the smell of smoke surrounding the buildings – what was left of them, rather. We halted our mounts, taking in the dreadful sight. Almost none of the houses were spared, and black remains of the rest were still smoking, even though it was noticeable that the inhabitants had tried to stop the fire from spreading further. People were walking among the ruins, trying to find their belongings. I spotted a man, obviously the head of the village, walking towards us, and dismounted to greet him, so did my companions. People had no fear of us, for they were told that the Elves had come to this area to help them fighting the Shadow, so the man bowed politely before he spoke up in Westron.

- 'Day. My name is Rarod, son of Garod, and I am the head of Tyutar, - he gestured towards the ruins, - I mean, what is left of Tyutar. It is burnt down almost completely.

- Well met, Rarod, son of Garod, - I placed a hand over my heart. – This is dreadful news we hear. Can we be of any help?

- Nay, - he shook his head slowly, - my people are homeless now, and you cannot help them. We will leave for Kathal and ask them for refuge, - he looked away. – How I wish I managed to kill the Werewolf…

- The wolf was here?

- He was. He started a fire when he destroyed one of the huts. Many of my people were burnt inside their houses when they did not manage to come out in time, - Rarod placed a hand over his eyes, wincing. – We tried to shoot him, but he was too quick. He vanished before we could do anything.

- I am truly sorry for your misfortune, - I said sympathetically. – Do you know where the wolf went?

- I know not, - he shrugged. – I believe he headed west, but I am not sure, - he paused. – I hope you will find and kill him.

My heart ached at those words, but I bowed politely nevertheless before remounting and leaving.

- Where do we go now? – Menelmahtar asked me when we rode away from the village.

- I know not, - I answered. – He can be anywhere now.

Menelmahtar nodded. Even though we have known Legolas for quite a short time, all elves of my patrol grew attached to the Sinda and were as worried about him as myself, and I was worried greatly indeed, fearing I would not get to see him again. After he left, we quickly agreed to change our route and try to find him. Even if the soldiers saw the consequences of his attack at me and heard of what the wolf had been doing to the humans over the past ages, they were able to mentally separate Legolas and the gaur and felt pity for the elf.

Nevertheless, orcs were still present and we still slain them, should we meet them on our way, so the days were passing uncounted as we were literally _fighting_ our way through the forests. Never have we seen Legolas ever since he left, though we could not be sure if he wasn't watching us from somewhere above. Anyway, there was no chance for us to spot him, even if he indeed was right above our heads.

-:- -:- -:-

Nearly a month later we have stopped near Kotar, a human village near Onodlo, where the river turned from south-east to south. It had a twin village Nacoth less than two miles away, they used to be one ages ago, but were separated after some rivalry between two main families. The rivalry was forgotten over ages though, and now the two villages were successful trade partners, rich and flourishing, nearly five hundred homesteads each. It was a miracle they never got attacked by anything over years.

The villagers offered us a stay and, unlike most humans, were truly happy to see Elves among them. I knew not if it was due to their general well-being, but it was pleasant anyway. We decided to rest there for a day and continue afterwards.

Late in the evening I walked out of one of the houses that were given to us and looked up in the sky. The stars shone brightly through the clouds, but the moon didn't manage to get past them as well. _The last night of the month_, I thought._ I wonder where Legolas is._

-:- -:- -:-

In the night I was awoken by a rushed knock at the door. Quickly, I dressed myself and strode to the door, opening it to find a disheveled man standing outside, eyes wide with fear.

- Wha… - I started saying, but he interrupted me.

- The wolf! He attacked Nacoth! Nacoth is burning!

The last words were cried out behind me already, for I took off right after the first words left the human's mouth. The wolf! He was there, several minutes on horseback away! I ran to the stables, passing by other guest houses with more and more elves joining me, for they had also been awoken by the villagers. We saddled our horses quickly and left in the direction of Nacoth, the glow of a fire not too far away showing us the way in the predawn twilight.

-:- -:- -:-

_Oh my,_ I thought when we arrived at the village. Several dozen houses were already burning, and I feared it was just a matter of time before the whole village would be engulfed in flames. We dismounted and sent our horses away, back to Kotar, for it was where they would be most safe that night. I saw a man running up to us, and strode towards him.

- Help us! We will not last for long with this fire! We have ambushed the wolf! – he cried out, the usual rituals of starting the conversation thrown aside due to the urgency.

- Where! – I exclaimed. _I am sorry, my Lady, for acting so un-marchwardenly, but I believe you would forgive me._

- He is there, in the forest, - he gestured towards the place. – He is guarded, we wounded him, he will not get away.

- The dawn is nearing, - warningly, Menelmahtar touched my shoulder to get my attention, and I turned to look at the east. It has already started turning pink. We needed to act quickly. I furrowed my eyebrows determinedly.

- Nenirdan, Mothindil, Angalenn, Hirdan, Himhathel, you come with me. Menelmahtar, take the others and help the villagers with the fire, while it's not too late.

Menelmahtar nodded before calling out to his charges and heading towards the village. I turned to the man.

- Guide us! Show me the place where the wolf is.

-:- -:- -:-

On our way to the forest, I prayed it was not too late._ Wounded? How seriously should they have wounded him so that he would allow them to ambush him? _I turned to my companions and spoke to them in Elvish, so that the man would not understand.

- I know not what awaits us there, and I know not how to get him out. They will not let him go. Be ready to improvise, - the others nodded, indicating they understood my words, and we quickened the pace as the first rays of light shone above us.

-:- -:- -:-

- It is here, - the man said agitatedly, gesturing towards thick bushes. –Thirty people surround that place in a circle, ten steps away from each other. We don't see him, and we cannot get closer, it is dangerous, but they are armed and _he_ is wounded, he will not last long, especially since you are here, - he added, clearly indicating _we_ should kill the wolf. I thanked the Valar quietly that the man hadn't decided to send his own people there.

- I will go there. Stay here and join in the circle, to lessen the distances between people in the chain, - I said in Common Tongue, pretending I told both my people and the human, then added in Elvish. – Be ready, - I have been the leader of this patrol for many decades, and I believed the bond that was formed among us was strong enough to help us understand each other's intentions and improvise more easily.

I unsheathed my sword and stepped in the greenery. The huge bushes were growing so close, that it was really difficult to get through, but I somehow managed to vanish in the greenery in front of the man's and my soldiers' eyes. I moved forward until I got to a tiny clearing, barely big enough to fit three horses, and in the centre of it, on the ground, was Legolas. I gasped in horror, taking in blood on his cloak and on what could be seen from under the cloak. I knelt down, touching his forehead carefully, hoping to wake him up. I swallowed, seeing a huge bleeding lacerated gash across his face, starting at hairline above left eyebrow, passing over nosebridge and ending near jaw line on the right. One arrow was sticking out of his right thigh, another one was piercing his right forearm. Carefully, I lifted the cloak and my eyes widened as I took in for identical round wounds, the first one to the left of his navel, the last one in the left part of his ribcage, with blood oozing from them with each sharp uneven gasp Legolas was producing. Unable to comprehend the sight, I reached a hand out to the wounds, barely touching them.

- What is this… - I whispered.

- P… pitch… fork… - I lifted my eyes to meet Legolas'. He was gazing at me, tired and expressionless, as his chest trembled with pain.

I winced from almost physical pain. How could someone possibly try to harm a living being with _pitchfork_?_ They know not 'tis Legolas. They see the wolf only, _I reminded myself, but that didn't help much. Legolas was lying on his left side, so the blood from the wound on his face blinded his left eye.

- Legolas, - I said reassuringly, leaning over him and brushing hair out of his face, - I am going to get you out of here.

- D… don't, - he whispered. – No… point… Next time… last time.

My hands balled up in fists as realization downed at me. "_I feel my time is nearing." He knows the beast will overcome completely next time!_

- No, my friend, I am not leaving you here, - I whispered, checking if he had any other injuries.

- Why do… you…

- Because I care! – I blurted out, hoping the humans would not hear us.

The elf's glazed eyes widened as he stared at me.

- You… what..?

- I _care_! I care for you, Legolas! No one deserves such fate! – I was ready to cry from helplessness.

Silence fell upon us, the only sound being Legolas' shallow breaths. Then he painfully tried to curl up on his side.

- Since… mother died… no one… c… cared.

My heart ached with the pain and despair that sounded in his words. I touched his shoulder slightly.

- Please, let me help you. Please.

He looked at me disbelievingly, like an ambushed animal, which he in fact was just a few minutes ago.

- I will not harm you. I promise, - I gave his good arm a small squeeze.

He nodded weakly and finally lost consciousness again. I was grateful for that, at least he would not suffer any longer. With two swift motions I broke off the shafts and wrapped him in the cloak, so that it would be easier for me to carry him. I picked up the limp body and looked around. _Time for you to act, my friends, _I urged them mentally. I let out a low whistle, loud enough for Elves to hear, but soft enough for Men to think it just rustling of leaves.

A few moments later, I heard familiar voices urging someone to go. "Here! Here! The Shadow! It has taken him! They headed east!" they shouted in slightly accented Westron. _Oh seriously, you could not have thought of anything more logical,_ I thought before walking off in the bushes, leaving the bloody sun behind. I heard rushed footsteps as people left their posts to join my soldiers, and gave a small smile: logical or not, it worked. _The more irrational, the better, so that is how it works with humans,_ I thought. Carefully, I waited until the area was cleared of humans, who were alarmed by my people, and headed west, towards the river, to the south from Kotar.


	8. Chapter 8

**/falls in**

**Hellooooo. To say I am tired is to say nothing, the exams really suck all energy out of me, so 'tis a miracle I still write xD Aw well, one exam done, three to go /drops dead**

**That is also why this chapter is kind of short, sorry guys D:  
><strong>

**In this chapter, basic knowledge of Silmarillion is welcomed, but still not obligatory.**

**By the way, several days ago I received a PM from a person, who was kind of flaming about pitchfork. To clear the situation: well, I just thought that pitchfork is a appropriate weapon for a villager to use, non? :D Correct me if I am wrong))**

**Now on with the story.**

**(Reviews motivate me to find time between exams and write! Consider that xD)**

-:- -:- -:-

_I will become fair wind in the seas_

_And a cloud in summer heat,_

_Bright fire in darkness of nights_

_And a path in a black forest._

_Wherever you will have to go_

_Upon the hand of nights and days,_

_I will guard you on your way_

_By which you are coming to me._

-:- -:- -:-

Finally, I reached Onodlo' bank and lowered my burden on a small spot of grass among rocky ground. We were hidden from surroundings and Legolas was still unconscious, so I decided to do what I could until other elves arrived.

I decided to see to the arrow wounds first, because they were the easiest and would not consume too much time. The arrow in his forearm was nearly sticking out from the other side, so I quickly lit a tiny fire, sterilized my small knife and cut accurately until the head of the arrow was poking out of the wound. I pulled at it slowly and soon got the whole shaft out. I felt relieved that I had decided to do so instead of just pulling the arrow through the same hole it made when pierced flesh, for the head was barbed and would cause much more damage, should I have chosen the other way.

I frowned as I remembered that the shafts had identical featherings, which meant the arrow in Legolas' thigh was also barbed. The Sinda moaned and tried to get away as I started cutting through flesh to the head carefully. I wiped sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand and leant over the wound. Thankfully, neither of the arrows have met bones or pierced any important blood vessels, otherwise it'd be much more difficult and threatening.

Finally, I got the arrow out and threw it away with disgust. I looked in the direction of Nacoth and realized the fire was either defeated already, or close to being so. I thought for a while, then stood up and straightened, turning in the direction of Kotar. The village was not far away, and its stables were at the southern end of it, so I believed our horses would hear, should I call. People of Kotar had also gone to Nacoth to help their friends, so the village was relatively empty, therefore no one would suspect anything, should the Elven horses suddenly run away together. Besides, even if someone witnessed their leave, they would think the elves at the fire had summoned them. Considering the fact that the villagers seemed to succeed with fighting the fire, my people would soon need their steeds indeed, so I let out a high long whistle, which we used to summon horses, and listened.

A minute later I heard hoof beats of twenty-five horses, as they galloped out of the forest to the bank, neighing happily in greeting. My steed approached me and poked my shoulder with its soft nose, as if asking why I summoned them. I looked around and counted the horses, searching with my eyes for the two which were carrying basic healing supplies – before leaving, I noticed Randoloth fastening two bags to the leather belts around the beasts' waists, in case someone got hurt. Finally, I spotted them.

- Come, come here, - I called out for them.

They neighed softly and trotted towards me. They stopped in front of me, turning to a side so that I could unfasten the bags, and tossed their heads agitatedly. I checked through the bags and unfastened one after finding out they were identical.

- Now go, my friends, - I told all the mounts, except of mine. – Flee to Nacoth, you will find the others there, - Most likely they will also meet Nenirdan, Hirdan, Mothindil, Himhathel and Angalenn on their way, so that they would know where we were.

I watched the horses disappear in the greenery and returned to Legolas. He had not stirred since I started cutting the arrows out, and that was kind of disturbing, even if explicable due to his condition, which was far from perfect. I quickly found a small kettle we used for preparing herbs and filled it with water from the river before putting it at fire and sitting down, so that I could assess his other injuries. While the water in the pot was not sterilized yet, I wetted a cloth with clean water I had in my waterskin and started gently wiping off dried blood and dirt. It took me a long time before I managed to get the full view of the damage applied.

It seemed like the Valar themselves were looking over Legolas, for the terrible strike of the pitchfork didn't damage inner organs: his ribs received the main blow. If the strike were mere inches lower, all four cogs would meet no resistance the ribs showed and would embed themselves deeply in his abdomen, piercing organs, causing grievous damage. But still, to say I was shocked was to say nothing: the wound was still horrible, for the two cogs which were met by the ribcage crushed into the ribs, breaking them and making some of them turn inwards, which in its turn made me worry about his lungs.

In Lothlorien, each soldier was obliged to spend several years training for a healer, and after I had finished the necessary ten years, I decided to study for some more, so that I would be more prepared, should something happen in the wild. And now was not the first time when I was grateful that I had made such a decision ages ago. When the water started boiling, I cleaned the wounds on Legolas' chest and abdomen once again and started setting the ribs. It was a difficult task, and I was utterly exhausted after I had finally finished it. I put painkilling herbs on the stitches I made and wrapped Legolas' waist with bandages, tight enough so that the ribs would not move again. At the same time I threw the same herbs in the kettle to prepare tea for when Legolas awakened, and then washed his face carefully, to sterilize the hideous gash. The skin was so tender I was reluctant to put stitches on it, plus the wound was not too deep with the bleeding having lessened some time ago, so I just hoped Legolas' healing abilities would kick in as soon as possible.

After I had done everything I could, I put the kettle off the fire so that it would get cold and sat down near Legolas, watching over him and listening to the sounds around us. All was silent, and I returned to my thoughts. The situation looked really grim, and I was confused about what to do. I was – we all were – eager to help Legolas, but who could compete with the ancient spirit which had invaded his body so many years ago? _Galadriel,_ my mind prompted. At first, I wanted to wave off the thought, but something stopped me. In fact, there was some truth in it. Galadriel, the only daughter of Finarfin, the one who passed the Grinding Ice where so many lives were wasted, the one who survived the Doom of Noldor and all its consequences. During her admittedly long life she has collected great wisdom, greater than anyone else I knew. As Keeper of Nenya, she possessed undeniable power and magical skills. Indeed, if there was any chance to save the elf, it was Galadriel who should try. Therefore I decided to return to Lothlorien – especially since it was already our time to go home – and ask her for help, since there wasn't anything else in our might.

Some time later, I heard horses approaching our place and strained my hearing. Those indeed were horses, five Elven horses, and I smiled as they emerged from the forest and approached with riders on their backs. I recognized Nenirdan, Angalenn, Hirdan, Himhathel and Mothindil as they dismounted and hurried towards me, expressing their concern over our well-being, gasping in horror when they saw Legolas' face.

- Legolas was wounded terribly, I did what I could, - I said.

- How… how much cruelty! – Mothindil exclaimed, shaking his head disbelievingly.

- What are his other injuries? – Himhathel inquired, his eyebrows furrowed.

- Two arrow wounds in his limbs, but those do not worry me as much as this, - I lifted the elf's cloak so that the others could see the bandages encircling his waist. – He was stabbed by pitchfork.

- Pitchfork! – the twin brothers, Nenirdan and Hirdan, could not contain their shock.

I nodded, perfectly understanding their emotions.

- Aye. I fear for him, for he has not awoken ever since he had lost consciousness near Nacoth. Where are the others?

- I believe they are currently finishing with the fire, - Angalenn spoke up. – I managed to contact Mitherir before we left searching for you, telling where we were heading. They might get here soon.

- Good, - I said, thinking over his words. – We must get away from here as soon as possible, while people are still busy. It is not safe here. If they start suspecting us, we are doomed, Eldar or not, - they others nodded in agreement.

-:- -:- -:-

Half an hour later the rest of my patrol emerged from among the trees, greeting us, rejoicing at our success in finding Legolas. Without pausing, we mounted our own horses, Legolas was lifted up on my steed, and I was holding his limp body so that he would not fall off. Menelmahtar rode towards me, silently questioning what we should do now.

- The supplies we have left in the village are in the same guest house, the one on the eastern edge of Kotar, - I said. – Appoint five soldiers to get them from the house and meet us one mile away to the north. Nothing can possibly happen, but if it does, we will be close enough to aid you, - I added, silently hoping that would not be needed.

Menelmahtar nodded, and as we started moving, called out to the elves, explaining our plan.

When riding past Kotar, we went further north, while Darathel, Macarwel, Faunloth, Kemenlor and Thorondan turned to the west and entered the village. We waited for them a mile away, and I sighed with relief when they came back with riderless horses loaded with our supplies.

- All is quiet, - Macarwel said when they neared us. – Almost everyone had left to Nacoth. Even if they will suspect us in helping the wolf, - he reflexively glanced towards Legolas, - escape, we will be far away by then.

- Good, - I answered. – We are leaving for Lothlorien, then. – With those words I spurred my horse and the others followed me, leaving the two villages behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyaa! Proud to say I have passed two out of four exams now, lalala. Though the third – the most difficult – is tomorrow D: I hate graduating.**

-:- -:- -:-

_Who knows the name of the follower?_

_Who knows the name of summerbearer?_

_Eternal wind in grey feather grass,_

_Eternal rock of walls brought down,_

_Lighting-scorched heather on high hill_

_And Moon's silver pattern on eternal wave_

-:- -:- -:-

We rode through the day and stopped at sunset. Legolas stirred several times during the day, but never came back to the real world. I made him drink herbs at times, feeling grateful that there was such thing as swallowing reflex, and hoped he would finally awake soon.

It was already late after the nightfall, we were sitting around the fire with Legolas' head on my knees, for I was watching over him all the time, when he finally let out a small moan and opened his eyes, blinking slowly.

- Legolas? - I looked down at him and touched his forehead, frowning. It was too warm to the touch, he was developing a fever.

His eyes seemed to try to focus, but then he winced and closed them.

- Legolas, - I called once more, and he lifted eyelids again, his gaze wandering randomly. – Do you recognize me?

All other elves stopped their conversations and were watching us closely, waiting for the Sinda to speak. Slowly, his eyes focused at me with unease.

- Haldir, - he breathed.

- Aye, - I could not hold back a small relieved smile. – How do you feel?

He stayed silent for a while, focusing on his inner sensations.

- Hurts, - he spoke with difficulty and fell asleep within moments, before I could give him anything to help with the fever.

-:- -:- -:-

Next several days were hard for all of us. Part of the patrol, including me, was busy healing Legolas the best we could, and the others had to be twice more watchful and attentive to any outer dangers. The number of orcs has decreased effectively due to our efforts, but we still had encounters with them, and I could not fight properly due to my precious burden. Thankfully, Legolas has started recovering after several days of deep healing sleep and now was always conscious, constantly feeling uneasy about everyone defending him.

-:- -:- -:-

- Haldir? – I looked around to see Menelmahtar. He was wearing a serious look, and I became somewhat worried.

- Is something out of order? – I inquired.

- Nay, - he shook his head. – I merely wanted to ask, what our plans look like. You haven't spoken much of it since we left Kotar. I believe others want to know, too.

- Ah… Of course, my friend, - I said. – Forgive me for keeping you in the dark, - I inclined my head. – Legolas had only once been to Lothlorien. I believe I remember him, he was barely twenty years old. He said it all had started when he was over one age old. This might very well mean Lady doesn't even know about his state, especially considering the small number of contacts between our Realms and the level of secrecy about what happened to the prince.

- Do you want to say she could help him?

- She is wise, - I sighed. – If there is anyone on Arda who could try to cure him, it is Galadriel. At least, we must try. There is no much time left.

- I understand, - Menelmahtar nodded.

-:- -:- -:-

A few days later we still haven't reached Limlaith. Despite the fact we were making haste, we still had to stop often or take an indirect root due to the absence of any trail. But I believed we would reach the river in seven, maybe eight days, and that would mean another five days to arrive in Caras Galadhon.

In the evening we gathered around the fire. Legolas was faring quite well, his injuries were almost healed, and the hideous gash on his face was quickly fading, but he was almost always silent and withdrawn, looking around with half-lid eyes, face aloof and expressionless. If I asked him something, he answered in short sentences, hiding his eyes and seemingly being uncomfortable about contacting with me – or anyone else, at that point. That evening I decided to once again try to get through to him.

- Legolas? – I touched his shoulder, since he was sitting next to me.

He looked at me sideways questioningly, then cast his eyes downwards.

- What ails you?

- Nothing? – he spoke half-inquired, half-stated a while later.

- How do you feel? I mean not only physically, my friend.

- I am fine, - he murmured.

Mirgannel, who was sitting next to Legolas, finally spoke up, for he, too, was distressed with Legolas' withdrawing.

- Come on, my friend, look around, - Legolas lifted eyes at him in question. – We all here know what is happening. It's not like you should hide your troubles from us now, since…

- Since we are trying to help, - Macarwel, his elder brother, finished the sentence.

Everyone fell silent, gazing at Legolas expectantly.

- Oh… well… - he paused to clear his throat. – I am… - he looked up into the sky, furrowing his eyebrows. – I can't find the right word. Confused. Surprised. Scared.

- What do you want to say? – Suiden raised an eyebrow.

Legolas frowned: his feelings were definitely not his favourite topic. For a moment I feared Suiden's interruption had ruined the chance for him to finally reveal what ailed him, but the he sighed and continued speaking.

- I mean… - I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. – I mean, your… attitude towards me… - he chose words with difficulty, - is… unusual.

A long pause stretched, the only sound was cracking of the fire.

- I mean… You know who I am, you know I am a _monster_, and yet – unlike the others – you seem… Fine with that, - his eyes darted from one elf to another, and suddenly he once again looked like an animal at bay.

Mirgannel put a hand on his other shoulder in a friendly gesture as Legolas hung his head.

- I have killed thousands of innocent people. I am naught but murderer, _beast_, - he murmured. – And yet… And yet you don't… - his voice died down.

- You are not a beast! – Mitherir said. – You cannot blame yourself for what the gaur does. It is _his_ deeds, not yours. _You_ are guilty of none of them.

- You don't judge me? – Legolas glanced around in disbelief.

- We don't. There is nothing to judge you for, - Faunloth confirmed and the others nodded eagerly in agreement.

The Sinda looked down at his hands, blinking rapidly. It looked like a whole storm of thoughts was swirling inside his head, he seemed overwhelmed with contradicting emotions. Finally, he looked up, managing a small sheepish smile.

I remembered our talk back then, the evening before he disappeared. How he feared to make anyone suffer his own burden, how he was always alone. _He is still barely an adult,_ a thought brushed my mind as I watched him.

- Thank you, - Legolas closed his eyes in contentment and sighed with relief.

I watched as genuine smiles lit other elves' faces.

-:- -:- -:-

- So, I believe it is time for us to tell about the events of the day when we fled from Kotar, - I suggested. – From my part, I can say that after parting with Nenirdan, Hirdan, Mothindil, Himhathel and Angalenn I found Legolas, and together we got to Onodlo, where I called for our horses and sent them after you. That is all, and now I am eager to learn about other pieces of the puzzle.

- Sure, my friend, - Menelmahtar spoke up. – though there wasn't anything really interesting about our part. We merely lent a helping hand to the villagers in fighting the fire. Lothadan got burnt when a house collapsed above him, but nothing too serious. No one else got any injuries worse than Lothadan's. Then our horses showed up and we headed to the river, for one of yours – who was that?

- 'Twas Angalenn, I spoke with him, - Mitherir prompted.

- Indeed it was Angalenn, now I remember, - Menelmahtar nodded in gratitude. – So, he told Mitherir about what had happened, and so we knew the general direction you chose and just followed you to the riverbank.

- I believe it is our turn now, - Himhathel said.

- Good idea, my friend, - I smiled. – Especially if you are kind enough to explain those somewhat strange shouts you five let out after I whistled.

- Oh, that, - Himhathel nodded. – Well, after you left, we joined the chain of people, so that one part of the circle was controlled by us only. We decided to use that as our advantage, despite the fact we knew not yet, how to act to help you. That was when Hirdan said he overheard people in the chain talking.

- That is true, - Hirdan confirmed, - I heard one of them, my neighbor, talking to the next one. He remembered a tale, that the wolf was so powerful not because he was Istar, but on the contrary, a beast patronized by a far more powerful… being, spirit, I know not how he called it. He said it was a Shadow filled with terror and dread.

- Then his neighbor confirmed his words, saying that might be the reason why the wolf seemed to be invincible and immortal. The Shadow guarded him, he said.

- After some time I felt they were dripping with horror, fearing that the Shadow itself will come and take the wolf away, so that they would not succeed in killing the beast and become endangered themselves. Their nervousness spread quickly, engulfing everyone who was in the circle, now that they, too, remembered the stories they heard. That was when I thought it could be useful, and passed my information to the others.

- So, when you signaled, - Mothindil continued, - all we had to do was just to give the humans a hint that their fears came true. You know yourself it worked amazingly: part of them ran in our direction, and together we led them away from that place, and the more cowardly part just fled, leaving their posts.

- There was no big problem in leading the humans away and leaving them there, they were so agitated they didn't even notice our absence. Sometime earlier, Angalenn departed to inform Menelmahtar about our situation. We remembered Legolas' habits and searched around for his belongings, - Legolas inclined his head gratefully. – Luckily, we found your traces, however faint, and discovered the place where your clothes and weapons were, though it was quite a task, - his companions nodded animatedly. – Then we met our horses and they carried us to the river where you both were.

_A Shadow,_ I thought. I remembered the sense of evil that hit me back then, when the spirit left Legolas' body at the dawn. Maybe that was what humans meant by 'Shadow'?

-:- -:- -:-

- May I have the guitar? – Legolas asked the next evening. We were spending the evening in eating, drinking and talking, and so far no one had taken any musical instruments out of our bags. His request made the others halt their conversations, for never had he sung or played since his first and only song, on that evening when we first heard about gaur.

- Sure, - after a moment of hesitation Kemenlor got up to his feet and went to get the instrument, for it was he who carried the guitar.

Legolas thanked him and ran his fingers over the strings, then paused, deafening the sound with his hand, and looked up, glancing over us.

- Umm… Well, this song… - he let a small smile touch his lips, - I composed it long ago. When I happened to get a guitar from one village… I couldn't find it the next month though, I hid it so well, - he smiled again, almost apologetically, and lowered his head. – It was not too much time after I left father's palace, and I was grieving terribly. So this song… I guess, it was dedicated to a friend, to a friend I never had back then, - he glanced around again, halting his gaze for a moment at me. Even if he was yet again sitting on the opposite side of the circle, I saw his grateful eyes through the flames. Other elves inclined their heads in comprehension and he started singing, intertwining gentle touches of strings with sharp strikes, creating unique mood and melody.

_Take it,_

_I leave to you everything I hold dear._

_It's not me, who should be walking on edge forever,_

_But, see, I'm doing that again._

_Keep it safe_

_In torrents of time, I entreat you_

_I know not what will be further,_

_Mayhap we will meet again_

_You can't touch a dream with your hands,_

_You can't walk into the skies by foot,_

_I will never be back home_

_Forget_

_The Sun has fallen yesterday, _

_And today the grass is burning down,_

_The new golden Sun is shining._

_Have no hope_

_Don't feel sorry for anything_

_The winter will be cold,_

_Will I, will I have enough warmth,_

_Not for all of it, but at least for a half?_

_Life is naïve but strict_

_Red wine and blood will be poured in streams,_

_The beast will be brought to bay,_

_That is what they told me_

_You are ahead,_

_I am behind, I am leaving you, I am turning into ice_

_Don't feel sorry for anyone_

_Life is naïve but strict_

_I am gone_

-:- -:- -:-

- Haldir?

- Yes? – I decided to have a small walk around our camp before going to sleep, while the others were preparing for night as well. I turned around to see Legolas looking at me attentively.

- I just wanted to say… - he looked away, then back at me again. – Thank you.

- It's… it's fine, I guess? – I said uncertainly, not entirely understanding.

- No! I mean it, - his eyes were dark against white skin. – You made me not give up. Somehow, you made me hold on. You gave me hope, - he murmured.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. Through months I haven't even noticed how we were growing closer together, and now realization hit me with full force.

- I… I can't bring myself to believing Lady Galadriel is able to help me, - the Sinda continued after a pause, - but the fact you are doing it all for me… It means a lot. Really.

That was when I realized I could hold back no longer, so I stepped up and wrapped arms around Legolas, pressing him tightly against my chest. I felt him stiffen for a moment, but then his arms went up and encircled my waist as well, hands clutching the fabric of my cloak. I kissed his temple, tears swelling up in my eyes. He pulled away and gazed at me, and a few moments later we shared a tender kiss. It was not a kiss of desire or passion – yet – but a kiss of pure care and affection.

There we stood in silence, needing no words, for our newly found feelings spoke for us.

-:- -:- -:-

**Uh-huh, so the attentive might already have guessed, what the change of genres means :) /hides**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya, my friends! Here's the next chapter for you. Personally, I can't say I'm greatly satisfied with it, but still, maybe, just maybe, it would not sound much worse than the previous ones xD**

**And yes, as in "We Were Told…" – those who have read it might have noticed – yet again I dub Haldir's father Mithaelin, which is my second name, but I swear this is the only thing related ****in any way to self-insert that I make here and anywhere else xD **_**Haldir Mithaelinion**_** sounds pretty much alright, mm? :)**

**Warning: OOCness attacks! Run for your lives!  
><strong>

**As always, reviews make me happy.**

-:- -:- -:-

_My star has fallen from the skies_

_And floats with cold waters to its doom_

-:- -:- -:-

Days were passing by as we were getting closer and closer to Lothlorien. The way was much easier now, and still we could not go on full speed, despite the fact all of us wished to get to our destination the sooner the better. During our journey I was watching Legolas closely, for I was worried greatly about his state. Legolas often became anxious, haunted eyes darting from tree to tree, from face to face – as if expecting some danger to appear every moment - or indifferent, staring out in nowhere with unblinking eyes. Of course, I understood his troubles, his fears. One day he confessed that he was terrified by the fact his life would soon change – to good or bad. I tried to comfort him the best I could, and he seemed to relax a bit, but in little time he would turn into a bundle of nerves again. He often had nightmares, and after he had nearly fallen off the branch he was resting on, I convinced him to sleep on the ground, and not once was I guarding the elf in his sleep, to prevent him from getting bad dreams. I noticed my presence often calmed the sleeping Sinda down, and was grateful I could provide at least some help.

Some time after we had passed the fords, we were met by the patrol led by my brothers. We have already met one when we entered the Golden Woods, and were not surprised by the uneasiness, which we were regarded with by members of the border patrol. They were constantly throwing suspicious, heavy looks at Legolas, and I was feeling helpless, unable to protect him from their unfriendliness, because they could not be blamed for reacting negatively at evil that was contained inside of his body.

Now the situation would be different, surely my brothers would understand. Surely they would, right?

- Stop! – a clear voice rang from above and I smiled, from the corner of my eye noticing how shadows clad in dark silver encircled us. Right in front of me, two almost identical elves jumped down from the trees and gasped amazedly, unable to hold back their surprise.

- Haldir! – they exclaimed in unison and rushed towards me as I dismounted swiftly, opened my arms and embraced my brothers. A few moments later we broke apart and Rumil waved at their charges.

- Haldir's patrol has finally returned! Sheath your weapons and stop hiding.

Immediately, we were surrounded by a group of border guards. They no longer held their weapons aimed at us and greeted their friends joyously.

- I am truly sorry for thinking you enemies, - Orophin spoke up a while later. – We were misguided, but now I clearly see I was mistaken.

- Haldir, I believe you had twenty charges when leaving Lothlorien, do I recall correctly? – Rumil inquired.

- Aye, you do, - I said, already knowing what his next question would be, and turned around to spot Legolas, standing withdrawn among happy elves.

As if hearing my thoughts, he gazed at me, snapping out of his trance, and walked up to us, inclining his head politely in greeting.

- My friend, here are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin, - the two elves bowed slightly, their gazes not leaving Legolas' face, and once again I sensed their feeling of suspicion.

- My pleasure, - he said emotionlessly.

- And this is Legolas. Legolas son of Thranduil.

Orophin mirrored the expression of shock his brother wore.

- Legolas? – he cried out. – The one and only Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, who disappeared ages ago? – Legolas gave a hint of a nod, watching him with guarded eyes.

- But that… how is that possible! – Rumil exclaimed, gaining several other elves' attention.

- Shhh, brother, - I told him. – Neither time nor place to explain. All will be revealed later.

-:- -:- -:-

- May I talk to you, Haldir? – Orophin called out to me. We have walked a bit further into the Forest and stopped for a dinner, for that was the place where our patrols should depart again.

- Sure? – I answered. – What is wrong?

- Legolas, - he said and glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention. He narrowed his eyes. – I sense evil. It is kept well inside, but it is still there. Why is he here? Where has he been? You know he was searched for, don't you, - Orophin raised his eyebrow. – Evil. Why did you bring it here?

- Exactly to help him get rid of it.

- You expect Galadriel to help him, do you not?

- Do we have any other choices? – I exclaimed a bit too loud and looked around, but nobody noticed, luckily.

Orophin gave me a long uncertain gaze.

- Just be careful, - he finally said. – This is very wrong. What you are doing, that is.

- I believe we will make it turn for good. We don't have much time.

- Take care, - he warned me again. I clasped his forearm in a brotherly gesture, and he returned it.

-:- -:- -:-

We have passed the fords several days ago and now entered Caras Galadhon in early evening.

The inhabitants of the settlement greeted us joyously, happy to meet their friends again after one-year-long absence. I officially freed my charges from under my command and called Lord's messenger, who happened to be passing by.

- Lindon! – said elf stopped in his tracks and turned his head to meet my gaze.

- Haldir! Well met, my friend, - he walked up to me.

- Well met indeed, - I answered. – May I ask you to announce our return to Lord and Lady, so that I could report on our results?

- Of course, - Lindon said and headed to the main mellorn, but halted and turned to me again. – Though I am not sure if you will be invited right now. Lord Elrond is here.

- Elrond? – I repeated.

- Aye, he arrived two weeks ago and is staying here for another month or so, I believe. They are currently talking, that is why I don't think you'll have the audience.

- Anyway, please inform them.

- Sure, - with those words, Lindon departed.

After he left, I neared Legolas, who was standing alone near the edge of our group, and touched his shoulder to get his attention.

- Look. The custom is that now I must go up there, - I nodded towards the mellorn, - and report to Celeborn and Galadriel about our journey. According to the same custom, I must do that alone as the leader of the group, but under present circumstances I ask you to come up with me.

- If you say so, - he said and we headed to the giant mellorn after I had passed my horse to one of stablemen.

-:- -:- -:-

- My Lord, Haldir Mithaelinion asks for audience. He brought report on their expedition.

- Good. Invite him in.

- Yes, my Lord.

After that we heard footsteps nearing the door of the hall and Lindon opened it.

- Come in, Ha- is he with you? – he asked, eyeing Legolas suspiciously.

- Umm… Yes. _Yes, Lindon,_ I _know_ the rules, - I lifted up a hand to stop him as he opened his mouth to protest, - but that is important, so I dare make an exception. He will wait here until I call for him.

- On your own responsibility, - he said after a pause and stepped aside to let me in. I shot Legolas an encouraging look and walked inside. Galadriel and Celeborn were sitting on their thrones, and near them there was Elrond. It looked like I had interrupted their conversation, but they turned their heads eagerly towards me.

- Day, my Lord, my Lady, - I bowed, placing a hand over my heart and sweeping outwards. – Day, Lord Elrond.

- Day, Haldir, - Celeborn said. – So tell us, how was your expedition?

- Aye, my Lord, - I answered. – As the order was, we have been patrolling the area encircled exactly by Onodlo, Limlaith and Anduin. On our way we met ninety-seven orc groups, each consisting of from five to fifty members, with several exceptions…

The story went on as I described their armour, poisons, methods of fighting, their estimated routes, our own route, villages we passed and many other observations, cutting out the part about the gaur for now. I felt their fixed gazes, I knew they suspected me in not telling them everything – as for Galadriel, I was _sure_ she knew what the matter was – but luckily, they seemed to decide to let me first report on the official part.

- …That is all I have to say, - I bowed slightly, indicating I had finished my speech.

The three elves stayed silent for several minutes, seemingly deep in thought, and I felt nervous, unsure of how to interpret their silence. Finally, Galadriel spoke up, her eyes narrowed.

- Haldir, - she started slowly with a low voice. – Great evil has entered the Golden Woods with you. Has it not?

Celeborn and Elrond furrowed their eyebrows slightly, not saying anything.

- Aye, my Lady, - I lowered my head.

- But at the same time, - she continued, - a long-lost friend has returned. Has he not?

I nodded hesitantly, waiting for what was yet to come.

- Whom are you talking about, love? – Celeborn inquired, a hint of confusion in his voice.

Galadriel gazed at her husband, then back at me.

- Haldir?

- Aye, my Lady, - I knew, I _knew_ she knew!

- Then invite him in. I believe he is nervous enough, waiting out there, - she let a barely noticeable smile touch her lips.

- Aye, - I turned around and hurried over to the door, pushing it open. Legolas was standing leant against a wall and lifted eyes at me expectantly.

- Let's go, - he hesitated. – Fear not. I'll be there, - I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and we entered the hall.

Celeborn's eyes widened as I announced the elf's name.

- That was… quite unexpected, - he said.

- Well met, young Prince, - Galadriel gave him a small smile. Elrond said nothing, staring at Legolas with unreadable expression.

- My Lady, my Lord, my Lord, - he stuttered out, I could feel uneasiness and anxiety he was filled with.

- So much has changed since you had been here, - the she-elf mused with sorrow. – You were pure. You had everything. Now… - she paused. – Now all – almost all – you have is the evil you are carrying inside, - Galadriel gazed at him, and he met her gaze. – The month is ending in five days. Is that what you fear?

Legolas flinched but did not lower his eyes.

- Yes. A-and… - he threw a quick glance at me, - I ask you for help.

Galadriel closed her eyes for a minute, and we stood there anxiously, waiting for her to come to some decision. Finally, she lifted her eyelids and looked at Legolas again.

- First, you should tell us everything.

-:- -:- -:-

Later that evening, I was walking down the corridors of the Palace. Celeborn and Galadriel, due to their high status, lived not on a talan, but in their own quarters in the Palace, and Elrond's room, as guest's, was not far from theirs. I happened to be soundlessly passing by Celeborn's cabinet when a part of a sentence caught my attention.

- …no chance at all.

Was that Celeborn's voice?

I stopped in my tracks and inched closer to the door, leaning against a wall. No, no, I didn't mean – or want – to eavesdrop, but if they happened to be talking about Legolas, I would have the right to know… wouldn't I?

- You know not, love, - a softer voice, obviously Galadriel's, sounded. – I feel he is strong, otherwise he would have succumbed long ago. Am I right, Elrond?

- I daresay so, - I heard Imladris' Lord speaking. – He has been fighting it for almost fifteen ages, and that is quite a lot for someone who is possessed with evil _and_ engulfed by grief, even for a Firstborn.

- Poor Thranduil, - Galadriel mused sadly as her thoughts obviously wandered to the elf's father.

- Indeed, - Celeborn agreed. – Have you heard much from him, Elrond?

- No more than from our usual trade operations. He's been really withdrawn since Nimwen died. Even more, if possible, since Legolas ran away, though we knew not of that.

- Yet he is a powerful Eldar, if he was able to hide his son's condition and what had happened for so long.

- I believe Legolas _does_ have someone to inherit strength from, - I heard a smile in Lady's voice.

- Let's just hope his strength will help him, - concern sounded in Celeborn's voice.

- The day after tomorrow will possibly become the last time he will be himself, - Galadriel said.

I winced. Somewhere deep inside I knew that myself, but hearing it spoken by Lady confirmed my fears.

- And what shall we do?

- If he doesn't turn back into himself at the first day's light – or if he doesn't wake up as himself, - Galadriel paused, - there will be only one thing left for us to do.

- You do not mean… - Celeborn dropped with disbelief.

I felt cold creeping up my spine.

- Unfortunately, I do, - the she-elf sighed heavily. – We will have to… to kill him.

My eyes widened as I fought hard to suppress a gasp. _What!_

A heavy silence descended upon the group of elves behind the closed doors.

- I believe you understand we will have no other choice, - Galadriel continued. – One of those two situations will mean he had succumbed. He would be beyond our help then. Only his body – the real or transformed one – will stay here, while his fёa will depart to the Halls. Hard it might be, but we will have to destroy his body in order to get rid of the gaur's spirit.

- You are right, as always, - Elrond said slowly.

- But what can we do for him? – Celeborn asked.

- We will lend him strength. That is what he came here for. We will help him fight – but he will have to defeat the beast by himself alone.

- But will that be enough? – Lorien's Lord inquired.

- I know not, - Galadriel mused. – But I know he will have someone else's support to get through the hardest time.

- Whom do you mean, - Celeborn dropped, not really questioning.

Lady paused.

- Our proud Marchwarden, of course, - she finally said, amusement in her voice.

I held my breath, an unwanted smile appearing on my lips.

- That was what you meant by '_almost_ all' he has now, right?

- Aye, - Galadriel answered.

- That is true. Did you not feel the connection between them, my friend? – Elrond spoke up. – Their spirits seem to have been bound up long before they even met each other. These two have already gone a long way from friendship and still will go further together, - he paused. – If it works out well in next several days.

- But aye, Haldir will be of great help, too, - Galadriel agreed. – Now, how about we leave to our rooms for tonight? The hour is late, and something tells me we will not have much time to rest soon.

I didn't hear the last of their conversation as I hurried away from the doors soundlessly, not wanting to be discovered.

-:- -:- -:-

**I told you eavesdropping was no good thing, didn't I :U Whatever, you are a lost case, Haldir.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**/peeks in**

**Hello! I am sooo sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter, but hey, I've been away from the city, riding on horseback 24 hours a day xD Got my mind completely off the exams. Another nice thing is that I've got an idea for the next fic, and I might start working on it as soon as I finish the picture I draw. Worry not, it will not influence on "Gaur" :)**

-:- -:- -:-

_Light a candle,_

_Close my eyes._

_Can you hear me?.._

…_I am coming back home._

-:- -:- -:-

The next day has passed uneventfully as I returned to my normal duties. I haven't seen Legolas, for he has spent the whole day being instructed by Galadriel, Elrond and Celeborn, at the same time absorbing eagerly what little information they could give him about Eryn Lasgalen and Thranduil.

Late in the evening, I decided to visit him, if he was not sleeping yet. When I reached the door to his chambers, I noticed a narrow line of light seeping from under it, and took it as a sign he was not asleep. Hesitantly still, I knocked.

- Come in, - voice, muffled by the thick door, sounded from inside, and I pushed the door open and walked in.

- Legolas? Are you not sleeping? – I said, seeing him sitting on his bed, still fully clothed.

- Nay, - he hung his head defeatedly. – Cannot sleep.

I turned my head to look out of the window. The summer sunset was late, and the sun has just started hiding under what could be seen of the horizon through golden trees. Legolas followed my gaze and sighed.

- What ails you? – I spoke out of concern.

- I am just thinking, - he hunched up, - that tomorrow, at the same time, I will… - he broke off.

I frowned and sat down near him, wrapping arms around the elf. He leant in, closing his eyes tiredly. I knew I should say something, but I also knew that any words of comfort would sound as a lie. So I said the only thing I was sure of.

- We will be there for you, - I whispered.

- I know, - I heard him murmur.

We sat there for some time and finally pulled away. Legolas looked at me, then averted his eyes.

- There is something I want to ask you to do.

- Anything! – I exclaimed.

- Promise?

- Aye.

He gazed at me again.

- If _it_ overcomes me, - he paused, then continued with effort. – You… should kill me.

My eyes widened as I remembered the talk I heard yesterday. Has he been thinking the same thing they have?

- You understand, right? – he continued when I said nothing. – I know you do, - he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled weakly. I returned the smile reassuringly.

- Let's just hope for the best, - I said. – You must believe in yourself.

- With your help, I will.

I nodded and stood up, intending to leave, for the hour was late.

- Where are you going? – I heard a confused voice.

- Um… I merely thought you would like to get some sleep.

Legolas reached out with his hand and tugged at my sleeve slightly.

- Uh… Will you… stay here? Please? It is my last night, and I… - he trailed off.

I responded by pulling him close. That night we had little sleep.

-:- -:- -:-

I was pacing around the settlement, trying to do at least _something_ useful, but failing miserably. No matter what I tried to concentrate on, my thoughts always ended up wandering away to what was currently happening in the Palace. I knew Galadriel and Elrond were doing their best now, trying to prepare Legolas morally for what awaited him. I left his room early, before he could wake up, to gather my bearings and meet the new day as the marchwarden I was. For once his face was one of serenity and content, and I had not the heart to wake him up, so I just kissed the elf on the forehead and left silently.

Ashamed to admit, but I was utterly _terrified_ by what was about to happen in next several days. I knew that lives of Legolas and me would change greatly, no matter what the outcome would be. Mellorni above me rustled their leaves soothingly, but their soft voices could not comfort me, no matter how hard the golden trees tried. I acknowledged their concern, but confessed helplessly that no comfort would I find until this all was over – or even longer.

As the evening neared, I decided to have a look at the place where Legolas will be locked in for next several days. Unlike Great Greenwood, Lothlorien had very few caves, and Lord decided to clean out one of those where we stocked wine. It was one of the biggest caves we had, and it was somewhat separated from the others, having a single entrance, which would make it easier to guard Legolas, for the gaur would have no other ways for escape, should he try.

The elves appointed for the task have already taken out all the barrels and several maidens have just finished cleaning the cave, so that Legolas would not cause himself any more harm. _'Then I would wake up and find myself in the same cave, with deep signs of teeth and claws at the stone walls, with black fur and blood splattered here and there as the beast tried to get away from its prison'_, Legolas' voice sounded in my mind. How much damage would be caused during this last time?

I went down the steps and found myself in a wide corridor, with torches lit in stone holders. Our kin didn't like being underground, especially those who were not of King Thranduil's charges, but we still paid homage to the fact that wine should be stored in cool places, and caves were the best for that aim. A few steps later I turned into a side corridor, which was leading away from the main path, and walked further until I found myself in front of thick, heave wooden doors bound with iron. _Why would someone need iron doors to stock wine behind,_ I thought amusedly. I pulled one wing open and walked inside. No one was there, since everybody has already done their jobs and left, taking all the torches with them, so I picked one of the corridor's from its holder and explored the cave.

It had a slightly prolonged form, nearly twenty-five feet at length and fifteen-seventeen at width, with smooth walls and without any sharp edges or anything that could add damage. We could not wish for a better cave, if there even was such term as 'a good cave for locking a wolf in there'. I noticed a small hole in the cave's ceiling and walked up to it, standing right under the hole. It was mere inches wide, and through it I could see distant sky already starting to turn pink. _So there will be air circulation,_ I nodded to myself. Despite the fact that the hole was many feet at length, cutting through stone and then earth, there would be no problem in refreshing the air. I sighed with relief, walking out and closing the doors behind me. I put the torch back in its holder and headed to the surface.

-:- -:- -:-

An hour later I could not bear waiting any longer and went to the Palace to meet the three elves. Something told me I would find them in the same cabinet they were in two days ago, so I headed right there. I heard soft voices talking the door when I arrived, and for a moment I hesitated if I should interrupt them. But the hour was nearing, so I composed myself and knocked firmly at the door.

- Enter! – I heard Celeborn's command and obeyed.

I walked in and bowed to the elves in greeting. They eyed me expectantly.

- I just… I merely wanted to ask, what we should do next. The sunset is in less than an hour.

- Good. You may go and invite Legolas to the cave. Elrond and I will wait for you there, - Galadriel answered slowly. I bowed again, left the cabinet and hurried over to Legolas' room.

-:- -:- -:-

- May I come in? – I asked after I received no reaction from knocking at the door. When there was no response again, I furrowed my eyebrows and pushed the door open, walking inside. Legolas was sitting on his bed cross-legged, wearing a simple robe, with his thick heavy cloak lying across his knees. He seemed deep in thought and snapped out of his trance as I neared him and sat down as well, touching his shoulder. He jerked his head up, meeting my gaze, then looked back at the dirty piece of fabric in his hands.

- Legolas, - I started, - Galadriel asks us to come to the caves.

- I know, - he nodded. The Sinda's hands grasped the cloak, tinted red from the sunset rays. I sighed and pulled him close, resting my cheek upon his head. Legolas let go of the cloak and wrapped arms around me. I knew it would be hard for both of us, what was about to come, and I savored the moment of relative calmness and stability we shared. I few minutes of silence later he pulled away and gazed at me.

- I love you, - he said. – I truly do. I wish I had realized it earlier, earlier than a month ago, - he shook his head in dismay.

I felt tears starting to collect in my eyes, for that was the first time he expressed his love to me verbally.

We will go through this, and the whole eternity will be waiting for us after this all is finished, - I kissed him softly. I knew not if I could believe my own words, but I _wanted to_ so badly!

He sighed and kissed me again.

Some time later, I finally made an effort and stood up.

- Come on. We don't have much time left now.

The elf nodded and moved over to the edge of the bed, placing bare feet on the floor and standing up as well. He quickly changed his robe for the cloak, and I noticed him wrinkle his nose as he put on the dirty piece of fabric. I squeezed Legolas' hand reassuringly and we left his room, heading to the caves.

I knew Celeborn had informed the inhabitants of Caras Galadhon of the situation, and yet I was surprised by the number of elves who left their places and came out, standing on both sides of the path we were taking. They regarded us silently with eyes full of concern and sympathy. I nodded gratefully and put an arm around the Sinda's shoulders to comfort him, for he felt uneasy, being the centre of attention. Together we made our way to the caves and descended underground after Legolas casted one last longing glance at the trees and sky. Near the doors to the emptied cave, Galadriel and Elrond were standing among several guards. I noticed the entrance to the underground part and the corridors were guarded heavily as well. _At least they do not underestimate him, _I thought bitterly.

Everyone was silent as Legolas and I bowed slightly.

The sunset will start in several minutes, - Elrond said. I heard Legolas swallow.

- Be strong, child, - Galadriel placed a hand on Legolas' head as he shut his eyes closed. – We will give you strength and pray to the Valar for the best.

Legolas nodded and the guards opened the doors for him. He made a movement to go inside, but was driven back by the pitch black darkness that flowed from the cave. I watched as his shoulders gave a small tremble and then I could stay inactive no more. I took a torch from one of the guards and went to Legolas' side, gazing in the darkness defiantly. I looked over my shoulder to meet Galadriel's eyes.

- I will be back in a minute. Will that be alright?

- Aye, Haldir, - Galadriel nodded, and I smiled gratefully before we walked into the cave and the doors were closed behind us, leaving us alone. No sound could be heard from behind wood and iron, and elves' voices that seeped through the hole in the ceiling were so faint that one could mistake them for imagination tricks. I grasped the smoking torch so fiercely my knuckles became white. I wanted to put it in a holder, but they were removed as well. There were only smooth stone walls and darkness, and in the centre of this prison there was a deadly pale elf in black cloak, staring at me with wide black eyes. I stood in front of him and could almost feel his body tremble with terror. I was no better myself, in fact. I placed my free hand on his cheek and Legolas shut his eyes closed, savoring the touch, but quickly snapped them open again.

- Listen, - he breathed, - I want you to do something for me.

- What is it? – I asked immediately.

Legolas reached out to me with one hand balled up in a fist and opened it palm up. There was a small folded piece of parchment, and I took it, gazing up at the Sinda confusedly.

- If I don't make it… I ask you to send this to… my father, - he paused. – You may read it, if you want, there is nothing in there I would hide from you, - he attempted to smile.

I put the parchment in my inner pocket and placed a hand over it.

- I promise to deliver it with my own hands. But… I hope I will not have to do that.

Legolas nodded and leant in, kissing me gently. We both knew it could very well be our goodbye kiss, and I read sadness in Legolas' eyes when we parted.

- I love you, - I whispered.

- Maybe we will meet again, - he said, recalling the time when we first parted on Onodlo's bank.

- We indeed met again back then, - I managed a small smile. – Mayhap the story will repeat itself.

- Mayhap, - he whispered and I turned around, reaching out for the doors. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, imprinting in my mind the image of a lone scared elf in a dark cave, the one I cared so endlessly much for. It pained me greatly to leave him there, but I knew it was my duty, so I pushed the doors open and walked out, blinking unwanted tears away. I casted one last glance behind, but no light was in the cave anymore, and I saw nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's coming pretty much close to the end now, I must say.**

**Contains possible tissue warning, read on your own responsibility!**

-:- -:- -:-

_When the last ice melts down_

_And first leaf opens,_

_And wind carries winter dreams_

_Away from dark eyes of earth,_

_When silver storm suddenly laughs_

_Up in the deepest skies_

_And south answers with birds' cries –_

_That's when I will come back._

-:- -:- -:-

The next two days were ones of pure agony for me. I sought solace and calmness, but could find none, pacing restlessly around the settlement. I tried to do my work, but finally had to ask Celeborn to free me from my duties for now, for I was incapable of handling my job, so much was my worry. Lord, Lady and Elrond were also restless. The latter two of them often came down to the cave's entrance and stood there, listening to what was happening inside. Other inhabitants were somewhat disturbed too, sensing the evil that was seeping through earth and stone, reaching them. It was especially hard for the guards, for they had to spend much time underground, near the beast.

Despite the thickness of elements separating surface and caves, I still heard inhuman cries and howls emitting from underground. I knew not what it was like back in Eryn Lasgalen, when Legolas was locked in their caves, but something inside me told me this time was truly outstanding. The beast growled and roared and screamed, throwing itself at the door with so much force and fury that the guards were seriously afraid the wolf would break free.

I ran down the stairs for what seemed like hundredth time that day and ran to the cave past soldiers, seeing Galadriel and Elrond standing there with concentrated facial expressions. Several guards were on their posts, and everything in them told me they were exhausted by being so close to the unleashed evil spirit.

I leant against a wall with my shoulder and placed a hand over my eyes, as wild screams inside the cave became considerably louder due to the fact I was now underground, too.

- I, I don't understand how come he has so much power! He was screaming and pacing without pauses since two nights before! – one of the guards exclaimed, unable to contain his confusion any more.

- He is very strong indeed. They _both_ are, - Galadriel said. – But it is good he is screaming.

- Why so? – the same guard inquired.

- Do you not hear? – she questioned back, forgiving his unintended rudeness, and turned her gaze towards the doors. – Those are cries of pain. Legolas is fighting.

I suddenly felt light-headed.

- Does… does it mean he is winning? – I asked, dreading to hear the answer.

- Not yet, - Elrond answered. – Their chances are equal. We will only find that out by tomorrow morning. Even if the spirit has to give up the wolf's body, it still can very well take possession of Legolas', and that will also mean our defeat.

I nodded and swallowed hard. Galadriel swayed suddenly – barely noticeable, but Elrond still held her by shoulders as she regained her posture.

- I entered his mind. _Their_ minds… I still feel him, - she breathed. – The battle is grievous, but Legolas holds his own greatly.

- That is good n-, - Elrond was interrupted suddenly as the doors shuddered under an especially violent attack. The guards started, and I barely held back a gasp. With such force, the gaur will either destroy the doors, or destroy himself!

- Thank Valar the sunset is nearing, - Elrond shook his head. – We will not have much time until dawn after it.

- Umm… May I ask you something, my Lady? – I inquired carefully a minute later.

- What is it? – Galadriel turned her gaze towards me.

- Forgive me my boldness, but… Have you sent word to Thranduil?

The two elves exchanged glances and sighed heavily.

- No. We haven't, - Lady paused. – I believe you understand. It will be much better for him to hear that news from Legolas himself, if he survives. If he doesn't, - she paused again, - I seriously do not think Thranduil will be able to perceive any more grief, seeing his son like that.

I nodded in agreement.

- But will you also hide the fact he was here? If..? – I could not make myself finish the sentence.

- We don't know yet, - she answered. – We will see.

Absent-mindedly, I placed a hand over my heart, and felt something under my fingers. I realized it was the tiny letter Legolas gave to me. I carefully took it out and unfolded the parchment. It contained few words only:

_Father,_

_I beg you for forgiveness, and if you feel any bit guilty for what has happened, please don't. _

_Farewell_

_Legolas Thranduilion_

With heavy heart, I folded the letter again and put it back in my pocket. So much pain was contained in those words, of a deep bond they shared as father and son, and how it was damaged severely all those years ago. In the last words he addressed his father, a greatest will of making the bond whole again was felt.

_Please. Please fight,_ I begged silently.

-:- -:- -:-

Night has descended, but I still couldn't find rest. I have had no more than two hours of sleep – slumber – for the past two days, and that definitely didn't help me, so I was on brink of utter despair and giving up. I was sitting under a mellorn near the edge of the settlement, leaning back against its trunk, accepting gratefully the energy the ancient tree was giving me. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. _Six hours. Only six hours left. The sun will rise soon._

I heard someone walking up and stopping near me. I gave a small acknowledging grunt, indicating I registered the other one's presence. I heard them descending on their knees and opened my eyes tiredly. I immediately recognized Mothindil, as he eyed me with concern.

- 'M alright… - I said slowly, preventing his unspoken question.

- You are not, - he shook his head. – Drink this, - he handed me a cup of steaming tea. I remembered the scent, it was fainalaiqua.

- We found out it can be used as stimulator, too, - Mothindil gave a small smile.

- Thank you, - I answered his smile and sipped from the cup, feeling the warmth spreading through my body and partly returning strength and clarity of mind.

- We are worried for Legolas, - Mothindil confessed, and I looked up at him. – We all are, I mean. The ones who were in the patrol. It pains us greatly to see you two suffer like that.

I nodded gratefully.

- I hope the dawn brings good news, - he mused, and I could not help adding my silent prayers to his words.

-:- -:- -:-

- …We are endlessly sorry to tell you that, Haldir, - I read anguish in Imladris' Lord's eyes as he spoke softly, maybe trying to soothe the meaning of his words. – We all mourn greatly for the loss.

- No… - I breathed out as my eyes widened with fear, gazing at Elrond in disbelief. – No… No! No! Don't say he's…!

- Calm down, young one, - Galadriel barely kept her face as she placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, but I shrugged it away rather roughly, rushing towards the heavy doors, shouting something not exactly polite at the guards as they scattered out of my way, most likely afraid to collide with me and my sudden fury and despair. I pushed the iron doors open and nearly fell in. I stumbled up to my feet, looking around frantically, dreading what I would see, still not believing. A moment which last for eternity later I spotted what I was searching for, and I nearly fell again, running to the broken body on the floor in the centre of the cave.

- No… - I whispered as I cradled the lifeless form in my arms, brushing stray hair away from the pale tormented face. All thoughts vanished from my mind as I held Legolas in my embrace.

Several guards entered the cave tentatively, bringing torches with them, and light filled the cave. I looked around, taking in the view of splatters of blood and flocks of black fur. Legolas' head lolled powerlessly and my heart cringed in pain at the sight. I gently wiped the trail of blood that was streaming down from his mouth and pressed the dead body tighter to my chest, burying my face in his hair, unable to hold back tears that started seeping through shut eyes.

- Please… - I begged, not even knowing _whom_ I was begging. _Please, someone, tell me this is a joke, a horrible joke. Tell me this is not real, for I might die if it is. I might die right here and right now. Someone. Anyone. Please._

I wept feebly, rocking the body in my arms, while the others surrounded me in respectful silence, heads bowed.

- Why… - I whined – I, the proud warrior, _whined_ – into his hair. – Why did you… did you… - _Why did you go. How could you leave me. _I shifted my arm, feeling broken ribs under it. I let out a dismayed sob. How I wished I could have saved him, sheltered him from the evil he had to face alone!.. _Why, why, why,_ my mind chanted, unable to find the answer, for there was none, and no one would help us now.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. They were insistent though and shook me slightly. Again I struggled, not letting go of the cold limp body.

- Haldir?

- Leave me alone, - I moaned and jerked my head.

- Haldir, do you hear me? Haldir!

- Leave me alone! – I cried, shaking violently, my grasp on Legolas tightening every moment, as if they would take him away from me, should I let go at least for a second. _You will _not_ take him away from me._

-:- -:- -:-

- Haldir, wake up! – I jerked sharply, but was prevented from moving. I was not sitting, but lying on my back, with someone pressing down on my shoulders. My heart was racing as I tried to regain my breath.

- Are you with me? – the voice sounded familiar but I could not recognize it. What was happening? Where was I? I remembered I was in the cave, with Legolas in my ar-

I gasped loudly and opened my eyes, looking around wildly and finally focusing on the face that hovered over me. Now I recognized Himhathel, for it was he who held me in place, gazing down worriedly.

- Are you with me? – he repeated, and I placed a hand over my face. It immediately became wet, and I realized those were my tears that were still streaming freely.

- A… Aye. I am, - I managed and he let go, helping me to sit up carefully. I shook my head slightly, pinching my nosebridge.

- What was wrong? You screamed and tossed on the ground, I believe you have awoken quite a few people.

I frowned as shame filled me. _Amazing, now you awake innocent people by shouting your head off, how wonderful._ I stared at Himhathel.

- I am so sorry, - I murmured. – But…_ - Wait, was that just a dream?_

- What happened, my friend?

- I… I had a horrible nightmare, - I cringed. – It was so _real_. – _A nightmare? Or a foreboding?_

Himhathel frowned and stood up, lending me a hand.

- Come. Let's go.

- Where? – I stared dumbfoundly at him.

- To my place. Let's go, - he said again insistently, and I obeyed, taking his hand and standing up. Himhathel fished a piece of cloth out of his pocket and gave it to me. I nodded gratefully and wiped my face. I followed Himhathel in silence, hanging my head defeatedly, as we walked some distance away and climbed up a mellorn where the soldier lived.

- Sit down, - he gestured towards an armchair after I closed the door behind me.

I obeyed yet again, too exhausted and disoriented to argue. Himhathel nodded satisfiedly and strode to another room of the tiny place, returning with a goblet of wine in a minute. I accepted it without any protests. My clouded mind could not accomplish any actions more complicated than moving my muscles. I felt so awful I would cry despite my pride if I had any power, but I had none, and so I stared in nowhere, grasping the goblet with both hands, elbows resting upon my knees. Himhathel sat in another armchair on the opposite side of the small room, eyeing me with sympathy. I placed the goblet on an armrest and buried my face in hands, sighing shakily.

- My friend, - Himhathel's voice reached me through the fog my mind was clouded with, - I know it is hard, - he sighed. – But you should be strong like never before now.

I nodded automatically, still not able to pull myself together.

- Come, you should sleep. – I jerked my head up, meeting the soldier's eyes.

- No! I cannot, - I intended to exclaim, but it came out as a whine rather, to my absent-minded dismay.

_- Yes_, you can, - he answered. – And you should. You must regain at least some of your strength before the dawn, otherwise you'll be incapable of anything when it comes.

I knew his words were true, but I still could not accept the thought that I would sleep while Legolas was still down there, in the cave. _And what if the dream comes back?_

- I, I should not sleep, - I put all determination I had in those words. – The dawn is near.

- There is still more than five hours until the sunrise, - Himhathel motioned for me to get up.

- What if… - I started anxiously, already feeling my eyes closing.

- Fear not, I will wake you up shortly before it, - he said, foreseeing my question. – I will not sleep now anyway, - he smiled, - you awoke me, too.

- I am sorry, - I murmured as he led me to the other room.

- Don't be. Sleep here.

I was still reluctant to give in to sleep, fearing the nightmare would come back, but the softness of the covers made me go out the moment I dropped my exhausted body down on them.

-:- -:- -:-

**So, how was that? Did I accomplish the difficult task of giving you a creep? :) (Hope I did, but I might as well have failed miserably, meh) (Well at least my beta came running to me in tears, I hardly persuaded her to finish the chapter :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! I wanted to say that I got a job now, so I might have less time to write, but I seriously do not think the pauses will grow significantly longer, if they even **_**will**_**. Besides, writer's block is having the best of me, so mehhh, let's hope it will end soon before I forget how to speak English :D**

**Egh, I believe there is once again a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter, I**** dunno though, **_**you**_** tell me. :)**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated!**

**-love-**

-:- -:- -:-

_Storm of unearthly wind beyond the threshold_

_Ancient gods laugh, smeared with our blood_

-:- -:- -:-

_The beast stared at me with angry vertical pupils. I stared back, unable to move, mesmerized by the burning gleam of yellow eyes. The monster stepped up and smiled viciously, baring white teeth. I took a tentative step back. It would not deceive me: if not because of eyes or slightly extended fangs, but because of thick aura of evil that lied around the beast as dense fog__ I knew the spirit that filled the Sinda's body was not his own. Legolas – _Legolas?_ – stepped up again and opened his arms invitingly, a wide sly smile never leaving his face. I took a shaky breath and retreated again, extending my arms in front of me._

_- S… Stay away! – I shouted at the __beast. It narrowed its eyes slightly, and yet again I got caught in the web of ancient, weary look those eyes bore, full of pre-time anger and might._

__- _Come here, - it said in surprisingly clear voice, and I__ recognized Legolas' with horror. My beloved's fair features were hideously marred by the spirit's essence, and I could hardly bear the terrible sight that the combination produced. I shook my head and stepped back, meeting the wall with my back and elbows. I threw glances to the sides as the creature advanced me, but I was cornered, there was no way I could escape from the gaur. I watched with wide eyes as the spirit who possessed Legolas' body inched closer slowly. My knees buckled beneath me deceivingly, and I descended on the ground. The beast let out a low satisfied growl and neared me, getting down on its knees._

_I met it__s eyes once again and suddenly lost control over my body, completely hypnotized by yellow burning irises. I could not move a single muscle, and the monster enclosed its fingers around my neck without any hindrances, watching me with interest. I opened my mouth, struggling for air, but the grip was tightening every moment, and I still could do nothing to be released from it. The already dimmed world started vanishing from my sight as my lungs screamed for oxygen, when a clear voice rang in my clouded mind, tying me back to the present world._

__- _Let him go! – with difficulty, I focused my eyes on a shining silhouette approaching us quickly. I recognized Legolas – for now it indeed was Legolas – the beast seemed to acknowledge him too. It let out a low __disapproving roar and stood up, releasing my throat from the grasp. I struggled for breath, my eyes watered and it took me a while before I cleared my vision and became aware of what was going on._

__- _I say! – Legolas shouted__, raising his chin sharply. – I dare you!_

_His voice echoed deafeningly and s__uddenly, the mist around us extended and I found us in the centre of a great plain, with dark sky hanging low and heavy above our heads, ground black and burnt. The air swirled furiously around the two figures, and while Legolas' form seemed to accumulate light, making it painful for the eyes to watch, the gaur was absorbing darkness, which was floating to the beast in black steaming streams. The wind raged around us, choking me, and I found it difficult to not get literally blown away._

_A while later, the light of the elf and the darkness of his twin seemed to weaken a bit, and I realized Legolas was wearing a shining white armor, with a sword of fine work, much longer and more skillfully crafted than any of swords I had seen before. The other creature was clad in unsteady, blurry black cloak, weaved from darkness itself__, and it was swinging a huge hammer, which was leaving trails of blackness behind it on its way._

_Fair and mighty Legolas stood, with his sword raised up in the air defiantly, a look of determination on his face, and I could not help admiring him._

_Each of the warriors let out a battle-cry and t__he gaur rushed towards Legolas, accepting the challenge, and the other one mirrored his motions. Their weapons clashed together with grinding sound, and a flash of light blinded me for a moment._

_The two figures __danced, parrying the other's blows with inhuman grace and confidence. The more they fought, the fairer Legolas seemed to become, the brighter he shone, and the more bestial the spirit was looking, drawing strength from ancient animal powers it disposed. With all my will I desired to get up and fight on my beloved's side, help him, but I still could not move a single muscle, seized by whatever spell the gaur had casted on me. My voice had left me also, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not utter a single word._

_Six times Legolas struck the beast with his long sword, and two times the gaur reached the elf with the giant hammer, causing almost equal damage. A mute witness, I watched them dance, and the more I watched, the stronger grew the feeling in my mind that I already knew this happen. The hammer swung in the air, black against black sky, and suddenly I realized __that the sight reminded me of some event I have read and heard so much about: the duel they had now was repeating exactly what had happened ages ago, when Fingolfin challenged Morgoth. Blood ran cold in my veins, for I remembered all too well what it had ended with for Fingolfin._

Proudly the High Lord challenges doom, _a line of a song was howled by the winds._

He will break him,_ a thought tugged at my mind. _Las! Las! Lassё! _it was screaming, but no sound escaped my lips, no matter how much I wanted to warn him._

_Legolas __whirled around, collecting the momentum to strike the beast. The white steel went deep through the black body, ripping rags of darkness from it that floated in the unsteady air._

Seven. The seventh strike.

_The gaur howled, the inhuman voice now having nothing to do with Legolas', and struck back while the elf hasn't regained his footing yet. The hammer spun, and with horror I watched how it hit the Sinda right in __the chest, sending him flying several feet away. He landed heavily and rolled, a shining spot on dark ground how I saw him, and tried to get back on his feet, but the beast advanced him and put an armored foot on the back of his neck, pressing down mercilessly. Lying flat on his stomach, Legolas had no chances of getting up now, and my heart writhed with grief as I watched him struggling helplessly, his sword lying out of his reach._

__- _Las! – I cried, but even if I were not mute, my voice would be__come swallowed by the raging storm around us._

Like a thunderstorm, he's crushing down,_ it answered me._

Please, no,_ I thought bitterly as Legolas cried out in pain and rage._

It all repeats itself.

_The beast laughed triumphantly and pressed on, putting its whole weight on the front leg. I saw as a look of suffer crossed Legolas' features, and reached out to him hopelessly with all will I possessed._

You've troubled my day, now feel the pain,_ the winds sang._

_With one last effort, Legolas unsheathed one of his daggers and thrust it blindly in the other foot of the gaur, putting all strength and anger he had in his final __attack. The spirit roared in pain and fury and shifted the weight in a sharp motion, and despite the noise of the storm I still heard the sickening crunch Legolas' neck broke with._

_I let out a long soundless wail and shut my eyes closed, unable to apprehend what had just happened__ as the elf's body went limp._

It all repeats itself,_ I thought again as the beast laughed over the broken body despite the pain the battle had brought._

-:- -:- -:-

- Haldir? – I shot up on my elbows, panting heavily, and shook my head as a dimmed room came into focus. I gazed up at Himhathel, who was peeking inside, a concerned look on his face.

- Get up, my friend. The dawn is near, - I nodded after a short pause and got up slowly as Himhathel vanished from the sight. I rubbed my eyes and temples and sighed, trying to come to terms with the dream. The second strange dream I had. _What does it mean? What does it mean?_ I could find no answer. Was it an omen? Or have I somehow become a witness of what was happening there right now? Or was it simply a trick of my overstrained mind?

Some time later, I headed towards the caves with Himhathel by my side, for he decided not to leave me, for what I was grateful. With all my heart I desired to get to Legolas, but due to the fear of what awaited me I halted myself and was literally torn between willing to run as fast as my legs would carry me and to stop dead in my tracks.

Finally, we reached the place and went down the stairs and to the cave. The wide corridor was filled with at least two or three dozen elves, and among them I recognized many of my patrol – it was obvious they were worried, too, and therefore came here tonight. I halted and listened carefully, but no sound could be heard from behind the doors. I searched with my eyes for Elrond or Galadriel, but couldn't find them, spotting Lindon instead. I neared the messenger, bowing slightly. He seemed to have expected me, for he nodded approvingly when he noticed me.

_- _I believe you wish to know where Lady is, - he said before I could ask him.

_- _Aye. Though I wasn't really expecting to see her here tonight. Or Lord Elrond.

_- _That is why I am here. They sent me down to tell you that Elrond will arrive shortly, and Lady Galadriel will join you later. If it is needed, - he added after a pause. I winced inwardly, but still thanked him and turned towards the exit as one of the guards approached our place.

_- _When is the dawn? – I asked him nervously when he neared the entrance to the cave and took up his post.

_- _Minutes away. The sky is red, - he answered, gazing at me sympathetically. I tried to hide my anguish, but still I was sure they knew how close I was to panicking. I leant back against a wall and grasped my temples. Blood was pounding in my head terribly, and I could barely keep a straight face. I feared what I would find behind the closed doors. I feared I would not be able to bear what I would see there. Or live with that.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to meet Elrond's. Imladris' Lord furrowed his eyebrows.

_- _It is time, - he spoke. – The sun has arisen.

I stared at him as the words he said imprinted in my mind. _The sun has arisen. _Finally, I gave a nod and turned towards the doors, gazing at them hesitantly.

_- _Do you wish me to go with you? – Elrond inquired, and I shook my head automatically, but soon realized that might look rude, and turned back to him.

_- _Uh… No, thank you, - I said apologetically. – I wish to go there alone.

Elrond studied me carefully for a while.

_- _Good. Give him a sword, - he finally called out to the guards, and one of them handed me his weapon. I thought it useless and wild to take a sword with me, but still obeyed, knowing Elrond's reasons and realizing they had ground. He nodded satisfiedly and stepped aside, allowing me to near the doors.

The guards pulled them open for me and I stepped inside, a torch in my left hand and my right hand lying on the hilt of the sword – merely a habit, not something I did consciously. My eyes adjusted to the twilight that reigned in the cave since I brought the light in, and I raised the torch so that it would reach to the still dark corners of the cave. What I first saw was a small pool of blood almost under my feet, with black fur floating in it. I shuddered and stepped aside to avoid touching it, and looked around to find what I was searching for in the farthest corner, away from the entrance. I hurried over and knelt down near the heap that was Legolas. I placed the torch on the ground absent-mindedly and carefully turned the body over, for the elf was curled up on his side unconscious, wrapped in his cloak. On the back of my mind I was relieved that he managed to transform back, but I still knew not whether the Sinda's fёa or the wolf's spirit were controlling the body now.

Anyway, now was not the right time to think about that. I carefully inspected the elf, to find out he had broken limbs safe right arm, a great number of broken ribs, and an endless amount of bruises and cuts. His hair was warm and sticky with blood, and so was the cloak. I briefly wondered how much blood he had lost. Anyway, he didn't seem to have broken his spine, which would surely have killed him, so I lifted him accurately and walked to the exit, leaving the torch behind.

The elves in the corridor met me with small cheers, for they knew that the fact Legolas got his body back could mean he had a chance to survive. With a serious expression, Elrond checked him, still cradled securely in my arms, and nodded.

_- _Let's leave. We don't have much time.

**-:- -:- -:-**

**As you might have noticed, I'm a huge fan of Fingolfin, "Of the Fall of Fingolfin" is one of my favourite parts in "Silmarillion" and "Lay of Leithian", though I often attempt to weep while reading /hides**

**So my greatest apologies if you don't share my views, or don't know who it is, I sincerely hope that wouldn't trouble really much :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tah-daaaah! It's me again, it's me again. What's so good about that? I dunno, maybe the fact I brought a new chapter with me? Who knows xD**

**As always, reviews make me happy~**

-:- -:- -:-

_An arrow sleeps, awaiting the flight,_

_A deer sleeps, awaiting the arrow._

_Whom will you be in the hour of hunt?_

_Whose breath will be drunk by wormwood?_

-:- -:- -:-

I followed Lord as we crossed a part of the settlement and entered the House of Healing. On my way, I threw glances to sides to find out that we were followed by almost all guards who were down in the caves that night. I winced, knowing why they went with us – it was still unknown if the citizens were safe.

Elrond led me to one of the halls. No one was there due to Celeborn's order, and the healers hurried out when Elrond told them to leave. I slowly lowered my precious burden on one of the beds, and that was when I could finally take in the level of damage that was caused to Legolas' body. Elrond sighed and looked up at me.

- I fear you will damn me for what I am going to say, - he spoke up.

- No, my Lord, how could I? – I exclaimed.

- And yet I think you will, - he repeated and continued after a pause. – I feel the fight inside him is still on. It is still undecided who will wake up. We have to chain him before he awakens.

- Chain, - I echoed his words and hung my head. Of course that made sense, but…

- But he will be in great pain if we chain him! – I almost cried out. – Will his wounds not cause him enough pain already?

- They will, - Elrond agreed. – But we all know this is necessary.

I nodded defeatedly and covered my eyes.

- We will use mithril chains, - Elrond continued, trying to soothe me. – That way it will be less painful for him.

- Aye, my Lord, - I finally answered.

Together, we chained Legolas' wrists and ankles to four small iron poles, which were installed while he was in the caves. That way he will be defenseless, should the elf lose the battle to the gaur. Afterwards we took basins with warm water and clothes brought by assistants and washed him carefully, aware of the damage. I could feel Elrond's eagerness to start healing, but we could not see to his injuries until the thick cover of dried blood and dirt was removed. I combed through his hair to get rid of most of blood and revealed two deep gashes, which were still bleeding slightly. He must have hit his head really hard to get those wounds.

Suddenly, Elrond stopped and looked at Legolas' face fixedly. I heard him stop and lifted eyes up at Lord, then followed the direction of his look and gazed at Legolas, too, though I could not tell what the cause for Elrond to halt was. Finally, he called out to one of the guards.

- Call for Galadriel. I wished I could see to the physical problems first, but this proves to be more urgent. We need her help here, now, - the asked elf nodded and hurried out of the hall. I looked questioningly at Elrond.

- Something has changed, and I know not if it is for better or worse.

Galadriel came in a few minutes later. She strode over to the bed and reached out to touch Legolas' forehead, but recoiled her fingers sharply right after the contact.

- A great battle is going on there, - she mused and turned to us. – It is now being decided, who will wake up.

- What can we do? – I asked anxiously. If there were any way to help Legolas, I was willing to do everything within my power!

She eyed me, struggle of thoughts written on her face. Finally, she nodded to herself and reached out an arm to me.

- Come here, - she said, and I obeyed, standing on the opposite side of the bed, near its head.

- Put your hands here and here, - she gestured towards Legolas' forehead and chest, and carefully I placed my hands there, aware of the broken ribs that shifted dangerously under my fingers.

- Ribs are not something you should worry about now, - Elrond spoke up, and obediently I settled my hand firmer right above the elf's heart. My fingers tingled, as if some force was trying to get through them to me, enter my mind. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the strange feeling. I felt Galadriel placing a hand between my shoulder-blades, and opened my eyes again to see her putting the other one on Legolas' chest, hear my own. A flood of warmth spread through me from her hand down my arms and into Legolas. I felt power and confidence in that stream, and my heart became filled with mirth.

- Now, concentrate on him, - I heard Lady say. – Think of him. Call him. Help him find the way back here.

I shut my eyes closed once more and leant in automatically. The tingling became considerable stronger, and suddenly I lost the sense of my surroundings.

-:- -:- -:-

I opened my eyes, but still could see nothing. Dark mist was floating around me, and I could not even see my own hands. Yet I turned around, blinking rapidly to catch a sight of at least something. I strained my hearing and became aware of sounds far away from me.

It sounded like a battle: the clash of steel, hollow thuds, footsteps and cries full of rage. A wolf howled in pain, and I realized it was the battle Galadriel spoke about. I hurried towards the sounds, but in the mist I could know neither if I had chosen the right direction, nor if they were far away or close. As I moved, the battle seemed to have come to its end, and I stopped dead in my tracks when I understood that no sounds were heard anymore. I froze, not knowing who had won and what I should do now.

Time passed uncounted as I stood still, straining my hearing, with wild thoughts swirling in my head. Was I about to lose Legolas yet again? But now it was no dream, was it?

And then I was moving again, praying to the Valar that I had chosen the right direction. My wandering through the mist seemed endless, I lost the sense of time completely. It felt like I had been walking there forever, seeing nothing, not even feeling my legs sometimes, so monotonous was the motion of my muscles. Suddenly, my feet caught something, and I nearly fell over, but regained my balance quickly and knelt down, searching with my hands for whatever obstacle my feet had found. I started when my fingers touched rough, messy long fur. I explored further and realized it was the giant wolf. Its form was lifeless and still, and its eyes were glassy when I touched them, no more glowing in angry yellow. So the spirit was gone? So it was defeated?

I got up and continued walking hurriedly, though yet again I knew not, whether I had chosen the correct direction or not. Or if there even _was_ such thing as correct direction…

- Uhhh, - I stopped rubbed my eyes with one hand frustratedly, even though I knew it would not change anything. What should I do? Where should I go?

I opened my eyes and peered into the mist, and that was when I caught a sight of a faint glow. The light was so weak and seemed to be so far away that for a moment I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but no: there indeed was a glow some distance away, and I broke into a run, wishing to get there as quickly as possible.

- Legolas! – I cried out on my way, hoping to get his attention, for whom else could it be aside from Legolas?

I got closer and realized there was yet another source of light, much greater and brighter, and it shone not far away from the first spot of light. It appeared in a bright flash, and if I were looking at that place at the moment when it appeared, I would surely go blind. _What is that?_ I wondered. The smaller spot started moving slowly towards the bigger one, and I broke in a run again as realization hit me_. If he enters that light, he is gone, _the thought was formed in my mind.

_I must get there in time. I must reach him._

Suddenly, I hit something firm and solid and fell back. I was back on my feet immediately, reaching out with my hands to explore whatever has stopped me from going further. It felt like a wall, and yet I still could see the two lights ahead of me. I tried to get past the strange wall, but it seemed to extend endlessly. Hopelessness filled me as I realized I would never get to Legolas in time.

- Las! – I shouted, banging my fists at the wall. – Las!

The small spot started and stopped. It seemed to hesitate, but the greater light grew brighter, as if insisting, and it continued on its way.

- Legolas! Stop! – I cried on top of my lungs.

It halted again. Its faint glow was now almost swallowed by the blinding stream of light that the big one was.

_He is so close,_ I thought with horror.

- Please! Come to me! – I begged.

The glow faded some more, and I recognized the elf's thin silhouette, so soft and ethereal. He looked questioningly in my direction, but his gaze wandered randomly, and I understood he didn't see me.

- Legolas!

Even from such great distance, I saw confusion on his face. Did he even recognize me?

- It is I, Haldir! Listen to my voice! Come to me! Don't leave me… - I begged again, hope burning in my chest so fiercely it pained. My hands were hot like if they were on fire.

The glowing figure's lips parted hesitantly, and I somehow heard him whisper half-questioningly.

- Haldir? Is that you?

That was when the great light faded away in one moment, as if offended by the elf's acting, and the glowing silhouette swirled in my eyes, and then I knew nothing as the mist darkened and engulfed me completely.

-:- -:- -:-

I opened my eyes with difficulty and made a motion to straighten up, but my muscles deceived me. I was half-sitting, half-lying, with my upper half resting upon the wide bed, hands folded beneath my head. I tried to lift my head and shoulders, and immediately two strong hands helped me, holding me firmly. I lifted my eyes and recognized Himhathel. _So he followed me here, too,_ I thought absent-mindedly. Immediately, I remembered what happened and turned my gaze towards Legolas, who was still lying limply, chained to the poles. His face was pale and lifeless, a mask of hidden pain.

- We almost lost all three of you, - I turned my head to see Elrond, who was holding Galadriel by her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall on the floor, barely conscious. He gently moved her over an armchair and lowered the wise Noldo down in it, then came back to Legolas' bed, weary and worried. He placed a hand over the Sinda's forehead.

- Now we wait, - he said after a pause. – You did all you could, Haldir, and you did it greatly. But now we are all drained. Come, you should rest.

- Rest? No! I cannot, - I protested. – I must be by his side.

- Haldir… - Elrond started when a soft voice interrupted him.

- Let him stay in the hall, Elrond, - both of us turned around to find out Galadriel has regained full consciousness, though it was obvious that even she was exhausted. – But Haldir, - she looked at me pointedly, - promise you will sleep.

- Aye, my Lady, - I answered after a moment of hesitation. No one could make me sleep if I were going to stay awake, but this way I would be left by Legolas' side and guard him, right?

- Good, - of course, they both knew what I was thinking, but still they pretended they believed me, and Elrond helped Galadriel out of the hall, calling off everyone except of two healers who were going to watch over us. I walked over to the closest bed and lied down, realizing how drained I was_. I_ _will just lie still for a short time,_ I thought. Sleep came over me almost immediately, but not before I reached out and took Legolas' good hand, cradling it lovingly in my own.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aaand here it is, the next update! By the way, I wanted to tell you that **_**"Gaur"**_** is nearing its end (word pun intended? Idk). This means, that after this chapter you will receive one more chapter and an epilogue, and – tah-daaaaah! – the only in-progress story will be **_**"No Solace For The Doomed"**_** that I have started posting today (it's totally NOT hidden advertisement, how could you even think so low of me xD Check it out, though /smiles).**

**So you can use your chance to leave a couple of lines for me while **_**"Gaur"**_** is still on the go xD**

**Cheers!**

-:- -:- -:-

_Sleep, little one, the chase has not yet awoken,_

_Sleep, the ashes have not yet lost warmth,_

_The horses have not trampled down the grass,_

_The arrow has not yet sung._

-:- -:- -:-

When I woke up, the sun was shining right in my face, so I frowned and sat up, leaning back against the head of my bed and rubbing my eyes. I glanced to the left, where Legolas lied. He was enwrapped in endless amounts of bandages, which meant Elrond was here healing him while I was asleep_. I wonder how much time I was sleeping for,_ I thought before some noise caught my attention, and I spotted the healer, standing with his back to me, obviously busy working with some medicine. Anyway, he seemed to have caught the noise I produced and turned around, giving me a small smile and handing over a cup with warm brew.

- Glad to see you awake, - he said kindly. – How do you feel?

- Don't know yet, - I answered, sipping the liquid. – Has he not awoken ever since? – inquired worriedly.

- Nay, - the healer answered. – Lord Elrond has been checking him every now and then since yesterday, but still he gave no signs of awakening.

- Yesterday? – I echoed confusedly. – How much time has passed since I fell asleep?

- 'Tis now afternoon of the second day of the new month, - he answered.

This meant I was asleep for more than thirty hours.

- But that is a great amount of time, - I said in distress. – He should have awoken!

I got out of my bed and knelt down near Legolas', leaning in to his face anxiously. I brushed my fingers over his cheek, the skin was pale and cold as ice. His breath was shallow and weak, and yet it was there, and his heart was still beating when I placed a hand over it. He was alive, but he did not awaken.

I looked at the healer, who stood near me.

- What did you give him?

- What we usually give to those whose strength was drained, - he shook his head. – But it doesn't seem to help, to my dismay.

I hung my head. _Ai Elbereth, please not now! After all we have gone through! When the worst is almost behind!_ I pleaded.

- Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and our best healers are working together on the remedy. They believe to have it finished by today evening.

I grasped hair on my temples, watching my beloved's white face.

-:- -:- -:-

In the evening, Elrond gave Legolas the medicine they prepared, and I was watching over him anxiously, waiting for the herbs to work. However, I fell asleep late at night and was awoken by sun rays yet again.

The morning was passing uneventfully, the healer left to attend his other patients, and I was sitting on the edge of Legolas' bed, deep in my thoughts. Among my worries about him, there was also amusement as I recalled the second dream, when I watched him fighting the spirit. What amazed me was the similarity of the battle and what I knew of the fight between Fingolfin and Morgoth. Of course, Legolas was no equal match for the High Lord, but the gaur was obviously less powerful than the Black Foe as well. _Surely he cannot be a descendant of Fingolfin?_ I questioned myself. I strained my memory, remembering his father, grandfather, grand grandfather and so on, and could find no Noldor among them. _Must have been my imagination, _I thought. _I overreacted._

That was when I felt Legolas stirring beside me. Immediately, I snapped out of my trance and turned to him. He gave a small, half-conscious moan and screwed up his eyes.

- Sun… - he whispered, and I rose quickly and strode over to the window, drawing the curtains. Then I returned to him and sat back down again, taking his right hand with both mines.

- Las? Are you with me? – I asked, leaning in, ready to cry from happiness and at the same time fearing my hope was wrong. Was he back? Was he Legolas? He lifted his half-lid eyes at me, and after a pause that seemed to last forever I felt him squeeze my hands slightly. I returned the squeeze eagerly, trying to rub at least some warmth into his cold fingers.

- Las… - I smiled. – How do you feel?

His eyes have already started closing back, but he opened them again, and after some wandering his gaze focused on me. He made an effort and gave me a small smile.

- I… won, - he whispered. – And we… are… still here, - my heart rejoiced, truly understanding the meaning of his words. Legolas sighed deeply and closed his eyes, going limp. For a moment panic filled me as I thought he had lost consciousness again, but then I realized he had just fallen asleep.

-:- -:- -:-

Late in the night I was awoken by Legolas' restless stirring. I got up on my elbows and looked at him, sensing something was wrong. He tossed and moaned under the covers, and in the moonlight I saw sheen of sweat covering his forehead. I jumped up and touched his skin, it was burning. The Sinda seemed to be very cold though, for he subconsciously tried to curl up and save warmth, but heat was radiating from him in heavy, thick waves. He was having a terrible fever. I jumped up and ran out of the hall, hurrying to the room where I knew the healer was resting. It was not far away, and I reached it in mere seconds, knocking at the door hastily. The healer opened the door a short time later and gazed at me questioningly, his face already wearing professional mask of confidence and seriousness.

- He has a horrible fever, - I breathed. – I don't know what is wrong!

He nodded and took off without any questions, and I had to run fast to keep up with him. We burst into the hall, and as the healer hurried over to Legolas, I started lighting numerous candles. After that, I was about to pace restressly, but realized it might distract the healer, so I sat down on my bed, ready to offer help if asked.

Some time later the healer finally got up to leave, having given the medicine to the delirious elf.

- One of his wounds appeared to be infected, we somehow missed it when cleaning the wounds days ago, - he stated. – I believe it is not dangerous for him now, though he might still feel very cold. I will bring some more blankets for him, - with those words he walked off, closing the door behind himself.

I waited anxiously until he brought the blankets and left again. Legolas shivered violently and mumbled something incoherent through his fever. I watched him with pity, unsure of what to do. Obviously, I could not just go back to sleep now. After a moment of hesitation, I made a decision and crawled in my beloved's bed, for they were wide enough to fit two persons without too much trouble. Legolas scooted over to me instinctively, seeking warmth. I put an arm around him and pulled him closer carefully, to not disturb his limbs and ribs. Legolas murmured again and stirred, frowning. A while later he settled down though, as I started sharing body warmth with him, and the shivery seemed to start leaving him.

-:- -:- -:-

Days were passing uneventfully. I had to return to my duties, for I could no longer forgo them – how the borders would be guarded if I didn't appoint people for patrols and didn't plan out their routes? - but still, whenever I had free time or could take some of the paperwork from my workplace, I went to the House of Healing and spent my time with Legolas. We talked, laughed, kissed and just lied in his bed, holding each other, enjoying the other one's presence. Every minute spent together was a precious gift, and we cherished those moments. Members of my patrol showed up quite often, too, for the news about Legolas' state spread quickly, and they were overjoyed to see him alive. Legolas' fever went down and never came back, and he was recovering quickly, at least bodily. Not once was I awoken at night when Legolas cried or sobbed in his sleep – the ages-old stress could not wear off in just several days. But I was proud to say I was always there for him. He was with me and he was alive, and that was all I needed.

One night, both of us were lying in Legolas' bed. I failed to fall asleep and was reading a book instead, for the moonlight seeping through the window was enough for my eyes. I was holding the small volume with my hand at arm's length, lying on covers, right arm wrapped around Legolas' shoulders, who was lying on his left side, head on my chest, the rest of his body sheltered from the outer world with blankets. The Sinda neither moved nor spoke, and yet I could sense he could not sleep, too.

Legolas stirred sharply and sighed. I could tell something was bothering him. Of course it was: who would find joy in being inside for more than three weeks? _Certainly not a Wood-Elf,_ I thought.

- Haldir? – he spoke up quietly.

- Mmm? – I kissed his head, my mind already far from the poems I was reading.

- Maybe we could… - I heard uncertainty in his voice as he started drawing patterns with his finger on wrinkles of my tunic.

- We could what, love? – I prompted when he fell silent.

- …go outside?

_- Outside?_ – I repeated, sitting up automatically and leaning back against the head of the bed. – Are you _serious?_

- I am! – he answered, voice no longer tentative.

- That is nonsense, - I said, shaking my head. – You are still not fully healed, you cannot go outside. Elrond hasn't even allowed you to get up yet!

- But Haldir! – he exclaimed, sitting up as well, facing me. – I _am_ healed! I am no longer obliged to lie down here, chained to the bed!

- Las, please, nobody chained you to the bed.

- How do you not understand, Haldir? – he asked. – I've been locked up in here for so long. I long to feel wind on my skin, long to touch trees, long to breathe fully again! I have almost _died_ and yet, do I deserve no solace? I am _confined_ here, - he paused. – _Please_. Please, why can't we go outside? I am not asking for a walk or a ride, but… just to sit among trees? – he whispered.

I gazed at him as he stared back with unblinking eyes. Elrond surely had reasons for not allowing him to get up, right? And healer's words must be obeyed. But in Legolas' eyes I read hope, and also determination: he would get outside no matter what. And he might very well harm himself further if I tried restraining him. I let out a deep sigh, trying to come to terms with the situation. Finally, I smiled and shook my head defeatedly.

- Elrond is going to kill me, - Legolas' face brightened as he smiled, too. He made a move to the edge of the bed, but I placed a hand on his shoulder warningly before he could do anything.

- Wait, let me get up first, I will ensure everything is alright, - quickly, I stood up and walked around the bed to its other side where Legolas sat. He shot me a look full of mock-hate and got up stubbornly, but his legs were inactive for so long that he nearly fell, but I quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and held the elf up.

- Let me… go! I can handle it, - Legolas regained his footing.

- Just be careful, - I said, taking a step away from him, but still ready for whatever might happen.

- Don't worry, - the Sinda raised his chin.

The hall we were in had two exits on opposite walls: one was leading to the corridor, the other – to the hall's separate porch, low and wide, and outside was a small garden, laid out specially for patients, a perfect place to calm one's nerves down. Legolas was wearing a simple white robe only, and his legs and left arm were held between light narrow splints, solid enough to keep the bones in place, but still causing little discomfort. Despite the fact that a long time passed since Legolas had broken his limbs, the healers decided to leave the planks on their places for a while longer, just to be sure. I grabbed several blankets from the bed and followed Legolas to the doors, watching him struggling with the splints. He didn't seem to have too much difficulty though, so I decided not to interfere.

We walked down the steps of the porch and then went deeper in the garden, when Legolas swayed a little and I caught him, nearing the closest tree and lowering the Sinda on the ground. Despite the fact that our walk lasted for less than a minute, he was already breathless and a sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead. Quickly, I wrapped the blankets around him and sat down near the elf, an arm around his shoulders. Legolas leant in on me gratefully, and I leant back against the tree trunk.

- I know what you want to say, - I heard his voice a while later. – 'I told you it was a bad idea', - somehow, I heard apology in his tone.

- You know 'tis because I worry for you, - I answered.

- Aye, - he sighed and tilted his head back, looking up at nocturnal sky, with bright stars peeking through leaves of the tall tree.

_- Look how the candles melt, up in the darkness,_ - I mused, following his gaze.

- Hmm?

- Uh, never mind. A line of a poem I was reading there, - I nodded towards the House. – About stars.

- Stars… - I heard smile in his voice. – I longed to see them again, to listen to their song.

And there we sat together, holding each other closely, legs tangled beneath blankets, fully content and serene at last.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, since it's the second-to-last post of "Gaur" that will ever be, I decided to make an effort and post it a bit earlier xD Am I not awesome? Am I? Am I? (Oh please tell me I am xD jk)**

**And, of course, containing a song is a must xD I just want you to know that I have a really strong association between this song and the H/L characters. I don't know, it just suits them so well. If you wish to listen to it, just google «****Иллет**** – ****Пока****/на****/запад/****идет****/Луна****» (put spaces instead of slashes there), or hey! You may plain download it here: ****http : / www. mp3gigant. net /download/ 101544/ illet_-_poka_ na_zapad_ idet_luna . mp3 . shtml (remove the spaces), just type in the captcha and hit «****Скачать****». Don't worry, no viruses, I've just checked xD**

**A sweet and cheerful and lovely song, really. Right for those two elves, eh? xD**

**It took me a while to translate from Russian, for I was determined to make it almost word-to-word translation, th****ough sometimes I changed the lyrics a bit just for the sake of fitting into the line, so, yeah. Besides, it's damn difficult to translate from one foreign language to another _**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't leave just now, there's still a nice epilogue to this fic :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

-:- -:- -:-

_Sing! Only in silence is the Death._

-:- -:- -:-

I opened my eyes – I haven't even realized I closed them – and looked around. It was still night, yet a tiniest hint of coming dawn appeared in the air. I carefully rubbed Legolas' forearm.

- Legolas? Are you asleep?

- Nay, - came his reply, and as he turned his head to face me, my eyes met the blue ones and I couldn't help leaning in and kissing him fondly. We both smiled when we broke apart, our lips still almost touching.

- Have I ever told you I love you? – I asked him jokingly.

- Aye, - he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. – Have I? – he raised an eyebrow.

- Aye, - I nodded.

- 'Tis settled, then, - he laughed softly and held my face between his hands. I sighed in content, a genuine smile never leaving my lips.

-:- -:- -:-

- Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you, - I said a while later, not really knowing how to start.

- Go on? – Legolas prompted.

- Mmm… I seriously have no clue how this thing came to my mind, but… - I threw a glance at the elf.

- Legolas inclined his head and raised eyebrows, showing I got his full attention.

- Well… I had a dream… and… No, that's ridiculous, never mind.

- Hey, that is unfair! – Legolas laughed. – Say already!

- Alright! Do you have any… Noldorin blood? – I asked.

- Is that all you wanted to ask? – Legolas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I myself felt I was looking stupid.

- Nay, not entirely… In fact, I was going to ask if you were a descendant of Nolofinwё, - I blurted out.

Pause.

- Fingolfin?

- Aye.

Legolas fell silent, looking up into the dark sky. Some time later he looked back at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

- Nay. I am no descendant of the High Lord. Of course, I have Noldorin blood, like many elves do, but the House of Fingolfin has nothing to do with me, - he paused. – Why were you asking?

- I guess I should tell you a story, - I smiled.

-:- -:- -:-

- What is that? – Legolas inquired a while after I had finished telling him the dream I had. He stayed silent for some time, and I was not sure how to interpret his silence.

- What is what? – I followed his gaze absent-mindedly, relieved he finally spoke up.

_- That_, - the Sinda leant over and picked something up from the ground, returning to his previous position near me. In his hands there was a small volume, and I immediately recognized the book of poems I was reading in the hall.

- Ah, my book. Must have become tangled in the blankets when I collected them from your bed.

- What is here? – he said, flipping through pages.

- A collection of poems and love songs. Of various authors, from the great Daeron and Maglor themselves to the ones you might have never heard of. The collection is chosen so that the works are the least known, not as trite as the famous ones, - I smiled.

- I see, - Legolas mused. We sat in silence, I was watching him as he turned pages of the small volume in soft leather cover, looking through the lines with interest. Finally, he turned his face to me and smiled, as his hands found mines and gently put the book in them.

- Read something for me, - he tilted his head to a side slightly, gazing at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow.

- Are you serious? – I let out a chuckle.

- Why not? Read! Or sing, - he smiled again, - I have sung for you twice. Where is equality?

- Indeed, who needs equality? – I laughed, and Legolas hit me in the shoulder slightly. – Alright, _alright,_ I will. Let me just find something first, - I opened the book and started looking through pages, to find some that would really suit. Finally, I put the book down, placing a finger between pages.

- I wish I had a musical instrument – a guitar, a lute, whatever. That one would sound so much better with music, - I mused. Legolas smiled reassuringly.

- Still, I would like to hear you singing.

I smiled back, saying nothing. I fell silent for a while, studying the lines, thinking of a tune I might use. Then, I put an arm around Legolas' shoulders, holding the book with the other one, and gazed up in the sky. The stars have already started fading, and I smiled, for in was the perfect time to sing the song I chose. I cleared my throat and, after a moment of hesitation, started singing.

_While the Moon travels West,_

_Let the blue wind sing_

_That she rises above the edge_

_Like amber and honey._

_And when she comes up high_

_She becomes so pure and gentle,_

_Like white pearls and cherry blossom…_

_And you and I sit on the sand_

_Together, near the very edge of water…_

…_Waiting for the dawn to come._

I shot a quick glance towards Legolas and saw him lying with his eyes closed, a content smile on his lips.

_And the spinning of stars is endless_

_And cities bloom on the hills_

_And their towers are narrow and white_

_Just like sea shells_

_And wind sings there triumphantly_

_That my kin is eternally young,_

_And swan__-like sails_

_Lead my ships e__astwards,_

_And the skies are burning there already,_

_This means, the Sun will soon arise._

_While the shells still sing_

_While the skies are still dark_

_I will ready my boat_

_And weave sails from fog_

_And sing my magical song_

_So that the young wind would fill them_

_So that it would play with your hair_

_And like a guiding light, a star_

_Would shine in your transparent hand,_

_You and I, we will sail __with the river…_

…_After the very first ray of the Sun._

_Where the edge fuses,_

_That is where we will sail together,_

_Where the very first ray shines,_

_That is where we will sail together…_

…_While the Moon travels West._

Silence descended upon us as I finished singing. We were lying on the grass, gazing up into the skies tinted pink as the sun started rising.

- That was beautiful, - Legolas turned his face to me, and I read sincerity in his eyes. He smiled gently. – Your voice is beautiful. I wish you would sing more often.

- Thank you, - I stroke his cheek with the back of my hand. He smiled again and leant in, kissing me.

-:- -:- -:-

- So _that_ is where you two are! – Elrond's voice snapped me out of my slumber. In my arms, I felt Legolas start and wake up as well. Still half-asleep, I tried to get up in a sitting position, blinking rapidly until Lord's face came into focus. A rather displeased face, to be honest.

- So, and what do you think you are doing, young men? I thought my hair would turn grey when I found empty beds in the morning! – the Noldo raged on. Despite his fury, the whole image was quite funny indeed – hands on his hips, eyebrow furrowed to a point when they almost reached nosebridge - so I turned to Legolas, a look of mock-suffer and fear on my face.

- I am afraid we are doomed, my friend, - I couldn't help smiling.


	17. Epilogue

**So, this is the promised epilogue, and with it comes your last chance to let me know what you think xD A huge "thank you" to everyone who was with me during the story, you guys are awesome :)**

-:- -:- -:-

_I went through twelve Houses of skies_

_Twelve winds were breathing in my back_

_I will not leave again,_

_I have come to stay with you._

-:- -:- -:-

The next week passed without any troubles: Legolas recovered completely and was allowed to leave the hall, and almost immediately he and Elrond started preparing for the journey, for Elrond has spent more time in Lothlorien than he could allow himself, because he wished to watch over the Sinda, making sure the healing didn't leave its course, and now he was making haste, wanting to get back to Imladris before the pass was closed for the winter. Legolas was willing to leave now, too, to finally get back home and see his father, and the two elves decided to travel together as long as the path allowed.

The two of us were kind of anxious, waiting for the twenty-seventh to come. Of course, we knew nothing could happen now, but still were somewhat nervous, especially Legolas. To cheer him up, that evening I engaged him in a talk, and we chatted and laughed and didn't even notice as the sun descended and night came. We celebrated the coming of night joyously, fully realizing the ancient evil had no more hold over Legolas.

Several days later, they left. I followed the two elves and Elrond's escort to the border, unable to let them go. Right before the fords, our group stopped for a short rest, and Legolas and I walked some distance away from the others to have some time to ourselves. I embraced him as he leant back against a tree trunk, his arms encircling my waist.

- I will miss you, - I whispered, an unwanted lump appearing in my throat.

- Shhh, - he answered, pulling me closer. – I will come back.

- I will be waiting, - I kissed him. – I love you.

Legolas placed his head on my shoulder as our hearts beat in unison through fabric of our clothing.

-:- -:- -:-

The winter has passed, and the spring came and went. The summer began, and the sun shone warmly at noon, while I was sitting in my cabinet, working with papers as I usually did. Celeborn told me Lothlorien had been asked for help again, and a patrol should be planned out to be sent to the eastern side of Anduin in autumn, so I was busy organizing the detachment when I heard a firm knock at the door.

- Come in! – I called, not lifting my head from the papers.

- Day, Haldir. A message arrived, - I looked up to meet Naredhel's gaze, for it was him who entered the room. – From Eryn Lasgalen, - he added after a pause.

_Eryn Lasgalen! It must be from Legolas!_ When Legolas was leaving, we agreed that I would not be the first one to write. He said he would need time to come to terms with his family's past, and he wished to go through this fully and at once, and I promised I would wait for him to write, even though the waiting was causing me heartache. I felt light-headed as the elf handed the letter to me and left. I sat back down in my armchair – haven't even noticed that I got up – and unfolded the parchment, peering eagerly into it. I immediately recognized Legolas' handwriting and my heart rejoiced happily.

_Dear Haldir,_

_I am indescribably sorry that I haven't written to you until now, I sincerely hope you will forgive me. Is everything well in Lothlorien?_

_As for me, I was met surprisingly well at home. At first there was some uneasiness about my return, of course, but we came to terms with Father and now I'm feeling twice better since my thoughts have proven correct: he never blamed me for what has happened. You cannot imagine how mirthful I am!_

_I miss you terribly, Haldir, so greatly I cannot describe it with words. I do hope to come to Lothlorien soon, and I also hope to find you there, and not in some patrol far away from Caras Galadhon._

_Yours,_

_Legolas_

A wide, loving smile appeared on my lips as I read the letter. So short and simple yet so full of Legolas, I could almost hear his voice in the lines. I snapped out of my trance as Naredhel peeked into my room, his expression unreadable.

- Haldir? That messenger, from Eryn Lasgalen. They ask for audience with you.

- Ah? Um, of course, invite them in, - I shook my head and tried to look serious despite the way I was feeling right now. Naredhel nodded and disappeared, promptly ignoring my facial expression.

I stood up, walked around the table and placed the letter on it, gazing down at the parchment. That was when I heard the other one walk in and close the door behind them. I straightened up and turned around, my mouth already opened to greet the messenger and ask them what their business was, but stopped dead in my tracks when my eyes saw the blond elf's face, with a bit shy, yet bright smile on his lips.

- Legolas! – we took off at the same moment and rushed to the centre of the cabinet, embracing each other tightly. I buried my face in his hair and inhaled his scent as the Sinda laughed joyously. I pulled away and a moment later we kissed, my arms encircled his waist, his hands went up to the back of my head as we savored the moment. Finally, I held him by his shoulders, peering into the Sinda's eyes scrutinizingly.

- A messenger, huh? – I let out a soft chuckle, and the elf grinned mischievously.

- Oh well! When I finished writing the letter, I realized I wished the "soon" part to start as quick as possible, and so I left. Is that… fine with you? - Legolas gazed up at me, suddenly sheepish somewhat, but I waved off his concern, embracing the elf again. I placed my head on his shoulder, sighing with relief, and felt him sighing contently in response as he nearly crushed my ribs in his hug.

…_And so the "soon" began, to last forever._

_**Wherever you will have to go upon the hand of nights and days,**_

_**I will guard you on your way, by which you are coming to me.**_

_-__ Nimdael-Mithaelin_


End file.
